Seriously Sherlock
by Ambur
Summary: This is a cute little story on how Sherlock Holmes just doesn't have a clue and it's John Watson to the rescue! Sherlock/Molly John/Mary, OMC
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! This is going to be a cute little two shot where Sherlock once again just does not get it. John Watson to the rescue! I wanted to take a break from my bigger stories and write something fun and not so serious! Hope you enjoy! hugs!_

* * *

"Gay…" Sherlock said barely looking up from his microscope.

"What?" Molly asked staring at him incredulously.

"Oh here we go," John said rolling his eyes.

Sherlock looked up from his work. "I said gay…Tom…your fiancé is gay," he said smirking.

The blood rushed to Molly's cheeks as the anger rose within her. "He is not gay Sherlock Holmes…" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Sherlock, please don't do this again," John pleaded.

"Molly I can assure you that he is. I wouldn't say it if he was not," Sherlock said, looking back into his microscope. "Besides I don't know why this is such a shock to you. When have you ever managed to find a man that actually wanted you for you and not to just use you for something?"

"Sherlock!" John shouted.

"What?" Molly asked in a whisper.

Sherlock looked up from his microscope again and looked at her. "Well let's look at your track record, shall we? What was that fellows name from neurosurgery…the one who was not only being unfaithful to his wife with you, but unfaithful to you with that gorgeous nurse from the cancer wing? I mean, really Molly, what would you expect from a man like him, you would never be enough for him."

"Sherlock!" John shouted again.

"What?" Sherlock asked with a bewildered expression. "I am merely trying to help her see what dreadful taste that she has in men. Now let's see where was I," he said clicking his teeth. "Ah yes, Jim Moriarty…you're lucky you got out of that one alive. He was never interested in you; he only used you to get to me. And didn't you go out with Anderson? I could've told you that wouldn't work out, I mean he was already knobbing Donovan while his wife was away."

"Stop it…" she hissed.

"But there are more men," Sherlock said looking at her as if this was a subject that was perfectly natural to discuss. "And what was that idiot's name that worked as a dentist…Mark wasn't it? Oh yes, he was a real prize. One could only deduce that the massive amount of ice cream that you ate was due to the fact that he couldn't satisfy you in bed and it would certainly explain the six pounds that you gained. And then right after him, you went out with that dreadful accountant and the four pounds that you gained in the first week alone speaks volumes on that train wreck of a relationship."

Molly was trembling with anger, humiliation, and hurt. She stared at him with tears in her eyes, yet he seemed oblivious and continued talking. "And now you have this Tom bloke, who is nothing but a cheap carbon copy of me, really Molly that is quite pathetic, even for you. I mean, he doesn't really even look like me, he only dresses and behaves like me. Or at least he attempts to because he knows that you're only with him in a halfhearted attempt to get over me," he shrugged. "And of course, he is gay…so I guess he feels okay using you to try to cover the fact that he is a sausage chaser since you are using him to get over me."

"You said you were happy for me…that I deserved happiness," she whispered.

"Well that was before I met him," Sherlock said. "Can you seriously not see it?"

Sherlock reeled back, slamming his hand on the metal table to keep from falling backward off the stool. His hand went to his stinging cheek. He rubbed it as he watched Molly storm from the lab.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" John snapped. "I thought you and Molly were friends now…that you both had reached an understanding. She did so much for you. She was bloody instrumental in your survival with Moriarty!"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "She deserved it!" he snapped. "She lied to me."

"What do you mean she lied to you?"

"She told me that she had moved on…that she no longer felt that way about me," he said. "She said that we could be "friends"," he said mimicking her voice as best he could, with a sneer on his face.

"She did move on. She met Tom and is getting married," John argued. "And from what I can tell, she's been a bloody good friend to you, even though you have never deserved her!"

"How has she moved on if he is just like me," Sherlock asked, shoving the microscope away from him and sending it to the floor.

"Sherlock, that is hospital property," John said in exasperation, bending down to pick the pieces up.

"She obviously is not over me," Sherlock continued on, ignoring John. "So if she is not over me, then why would she choose this fool to try and get over me…instead of just being with me?"

John dropped the pieces he had just picked up and stared up at Sherlock with his mouth agape. "So let me see if I understand this," John began.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "I should've have known you would need further explanation."

"Shut it or I'll shut it for you," John said. "You say she lied to you because she told you that she was over you, but because she is dating a man that has some similarities to you, you think that she is not over you. And since she is not over you, she should just be with you…is that what you're saying?"

Sherlock frowned. "In a rather sloppy way of retelling it, yes that is what I am saying," he said.

John wet his lips and nodded. "Ok…so what are you telling me is that you want Molly with you?" he asked.

Sherlock sighed dramatically. "Well I should think that was obvious," he said.

John's brow creased as he pondered what his friend had just said. "And since you're obviously irritated that she is with a man in more than a friendship capacity, I can only assume that when you say that you _want her with you_…you also _want her_ with you _in more_ than a friendship capacity?" John asked trying to come to the point, which was not easy to do with Sherlock's roundabout way of saying things.

"Yes John," Sherlock said with an impatient huff. "Finally you comprehend the point."

"So you like Molly…" John asked in disbelief. "As in, like her like her…as a man likes a woman?"

"Yes," Sherlock snapped.

"In a romantic way…as in holding her hand, kissing her, and touching her?" John asked skeptically.

Sherlock glared at him. "Yes, yes, kissing, touching, knobbing…all that," he shouted. "What is so bloody difficult about this?"

"I'm sorry, but did you just say out loud that you wanted to knob Molly?" John asked with a mixed look of amusement, confusion, and pride.

"YES!" Sherlock shouted. "I WANT TO KNOB MOLLY HOOPER! Good Lord John, what is wrong with you?"

Sherlock and John both turned around and looked when they heard a throat being cleared. Mike Stamford stood quietly by the door with a flushed face. "Um…yes…well…I just wanted to bring you these lab results Sherlock," Mike said laying them down quickly on the table. "I'll just pop off then…" he said turning and leaving the lab as quickly as he came in.

Sherlock glared at John. His entire face and neck was tomato red. John bit his lips trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement. "Okay…so let's talk about this Sherlock. You have decided that you are romantically interested in Molly and find her physically appealing?" John asked, clearing his throat.

Sherlock swallowed hard and sniffed. "Yes," he said simply.

"I see, and when did you discover this?"

"When I was being beaten to a bloody pulp in Serbia," Sherlock said smiling.

John blinked. "Um…care to elaborate?"

"It's perfectly simple, my dim witted friend," Sherlock said with an affectionate smile. "After about the 3rd day of being deprived of water, food, and being kept wallowing in my own filth, I was dragged out of my cage, hung up by my arms as they were stretched to the point of being ripped from their sockets. Then as I was being beaten repeatedly with a metal pipe, I began to contemplate the events that brought me to that point."

"I can't believe you were able to contemplate anything at all," John said softly, truly wondering what all his friend had suffered trying to take down Moriarty's network.

"As I was being hit about my back and shoulders, I of course thought that I would be beaten to death, so my life flashed before me John. I thought of you, Mrs. Hudson, my parents, my impossibly obnoxious know it all brother…"

"Pot meet kettle…" John said under his breath.

"Who is telling this tale, John?" Sherlock snipped. John held up his hand in mock surrender. Sherlock continued "As I was saying, I even thought about Grant and how…"

"Greg…" John said interrupting him again.

"What?"

"His name is Greg Lestrade…not Grant. I don't even know who that would be," John said.

"Fine Greg," Sherlock said waving his hand. "I thought of you all and how all of you would never know…if I died that day…you would never have known because all of you, except for my parents and Mycroft already believed me dead. But you would never have known how I feel…what you all mean to me," he said suddenly becoming self-conscious. He turned away from John to gather himself while John resisted the urge to hug him.

Sherlock turned back to John and swallowed hard. "But the person that kept coming to my mind…even more than you John, was Molly. She knew I was alive, but if I had died in that hole, she would never have known that she mattered. She would never have known just _how much_ she mattered. It would've been a great injustice to her to never know what she meant to me…what she does mean to me," he said. "And then when I came home and saw what you had with Mary. I realized that sentiment, while it might be painful sometimes and time consuming; it is not such a bad thing. _It's rather a good thing._ I thought maybe I could have that with Molly…what you have with Mary."

John nodded. "Okay, but if you feel this way, why did you just devastate her like that?" he asked.

"Because she lied to me and I was angry," Sherlock fumed. "She told me that she had moved on from me. Then she brings that ridiculous man to my flat and I see what he is. She's not over me."

"So you hurt her feelings because you're mad at her because you think she lied to you?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Sherlock snapped. "I don't think she lied, I know she lied."

John shook his head, sighing deeply. He ran both his hands though his blonde hair. "Okay, you don't deserve it, but I'm going to help you save this with her. First of all, I'm going to tell you what a colossal jackass that you are, and then I'm going to explain to you why everything that you just said and did was some of the worst possible things you could have said and done to a woman. Then, I'm going to tell you how to fix this," he said.

"I don't need you to help me…"Sherlock began, but John put his hand over his mouth.

"Just shut up Sherlock. Shut your stupid mouth and listen to me," John said. "Because if you do not listen, then you will never get to see if you could have with Molly what Mary and I have together."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and giving it a shot!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for your interest in this story! I apprecaite all of you!**

**On to Sherlock's screwing things up...again...**

* * *

Sherlock pulled his collar up and shook his head, running his hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open to the morgue and walked in. His eyes sought and found Molly hunched over a body that had just been brought in. She reached over for her scalpel without looking and set about her work.

Sherlock grinned and sauntered over to where she was. "Good morning Molly," he said cheerfully, causing her to jump and scream, tossing her scalpel into the air. He caught it as it came back down. He smiled and handed it out to her. She glared at him, breathing hard through her nostrils, as her lips were pressed together in a thin, angry line. She snatched the scalpel from him.

"What do you want Sherlock?" she snapped.

"I have something to inform you of," he said still wearing that ridiculous smile on his face.

They both stood in silence looking at one another, until she finally spoke. "Well what is it?" she asked. "I don't have all bloody day. Some of do actually work for a living."

He frowned. "I work…I have a case now," he sniffed.

"What do you want?" she asked again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've made dinner reservations for us. I'll be back to collect you at 7 pm," he said and turned to leave.

"What?" she squeaked. "What just a minute…what do you mean you'll come back to collect me? You can't just come in here and tell me that you're taking me to dinner."

He cocked his head. "Why ever not? It's obvious that you still love me," he said. "I mean why else would you be with that ridiculous fairy man?"

She stared at him with her mouth agape. When she did not speak, Sherlock began to fidget. He tugged at his collar and cleared his throat. "This is what you've always wanted and hoped for. I mean you even thought I was going to ask you to dinner that day that you assisted me with my case," he said. Still she said nothing, just staring at him with a hard expression.

He sighed. "Oh alright, I am sorry that I said those things to you yesterday, even though most of them were true. Why women ask for the truth and then get angry when they hear it I'll never understand…but it's no use you denying what you feel," he said with a smirk. "I know you want this…that you want me."

"Get out…" she hissed.

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"I. Said. Get. Out."

He snorted and shook his head. "You don't mean that," he said. "But if you want to play this ridiculous game, then I'll play it. So how would you like for me to pursue you Molly?"

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I believe the phrase is playing hard to get…which is obviously what you are doing," he said. "I have to say I kind of like this; it makes you seem less desperate for my attention."

His head snapped back when her hand connected with his cheek. She laughed bitterly. "My God you are arrogant…you just don't get it so you Sherlock," she asked angrily. "Just get out! I am not going and never will go out to dinner with you. Find some other lonely, pathetic woman to amuse yourself with. I'm not your doormat anymore. I ceased being that a long time ago!" She turned and stormed from the morgue, slamming the doors behind her. He stared after her in shock with his hand covering his stinging cheek.

John walked into the morgue after Molly had left. He walked over to Sherlock. "Are you ready to listen to me?" John asked.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "I can do this by myself…I don't need you," he snipped.

"Um…yes you do need me and no you can't do this," John said grinning. "But whatever... I'll be at Mary's when you're ready to admit that you are utterly lost and completely in over your head." He turned and started to leave, but paused and looked back. "And don't wait too long Sherlock; you might lose your chance for good."

* * *

Sherlock stared at the magazine in his hands. From the expression on his face, it seemed as if he were in deep thought. Finally, he huffed in annoyance and threw the magazine across the room. "What rot," he exclaimed.

"What dear?" Mrs. Hudson said coming into the flat. She picked up the magazine and looked at the cover. "Sherlock this is a woman's magazine, dear."

"Yes Mrs. Hudson, I know that," he said.

"Well you're a man, dear," she said coming over to him and handing him the magazine. "Oh…unless you have something that you wish to tell me. Is your heart breaking because you lost John to a woman? Are you trying to make yourself more attractive and feminine for him?"

He sighed and sat up, throwing the magazine back across the room. "Don't you have something else you could be doing?" he asked.

"Well no dear, that's why I'm here with you," she said smiling oblivious to his mood.

"I am looking at this wretched piece of trash in an attempt to understand the female mind," he said walking across the room to look out his window.

"Oh…so like John, you're going to try your luck with girls?" she asked.

"Like John," he said whirling around to glare at her. "I AM NOT GAY!"

She blinked. "Alright dear, whatever your flavor of the month is, it's fine with me. I'm not one to judge, you know that," she said walking towards the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No I don't want any damn tea," he snapped moving back to his couch and flopping himself down dramatically.

"You seem upset dear," she said. "Perhaps you'd like a nice cup of chocolate?"

He peered up at her with a pout set firmly on his face, "Can I have the little marshmallows?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she said coming over to him. She pulled him up and fluffed his pillow before putting it underneath his head. "Is that better dear?"

"Yes," he said petulantly.

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'll make the chocolate now."

"Why are girls so ridiculously sensitive," he asked covering his face with his arms.

Mrs. Hudson stopped and regarded him with a smile. "Ah…got yourself a little crush do you?" she asked. "Well Sherlock, girls are different than boys. It will take you awhile to get used to the differences, you know with your history with John."

"John was never my boyfriend," he said through clenched teeth. "I like girls, Mrs. Hudson. I have always liked girls, I just never pursued any. "

"If you say so dear," she said. "Now tell auntie about this new girl that you like."

"She's not a new girl…I've known her for a while," he said. "I've liked her for a while…"

"Is it that pretty little pathologist at St. Bart's?" she asked.

"How the devil did you know that?" he asked frowning.

She laughed. "It was obvious with how you treated her at the Christmas party. You were unusually cruel, even for you…it was obvious that the gift she brought was for you and it made you feel vulnerable. And you wouldn't have felt vulnerable if you didn't feel anything for her." she said, brushing the hair from his face. "You reacted, just like you did when you were a little boy. You threw a tantrum because you didn't know how to deal with what was in front of you."

"I did not throw a tantrum," he sniffed.

She tapped her chin, looking thoughtful. "I always thought that if it hadn't of been for your relationship with John…"  
"I never had a relations ship with John," he said interrupting her.

"That you would've liked to have been with her," she said ignoring what he had just said. "But that isn't what you wanted to talk about…you were saying she is overly sensitive about something?"

"I may have said a few things yesterday that might have been misconstrued the wrong way…

"That seems to happen a lot with you doesn't it dear," she asked.

He glared at her. "Don't interrupt…"he snapped. "I thought I would make it up to her by taking her to dinner, so I made reservations and told her that I would be coming to get…

"What a moment," she interrupted. "You told her? You didn't ask?"

"Why should I bother asking, it's what she's always wanted," he argued. "Only now she's playing hard to get. It's quite childish really when I know her knickers were probably in a twist at the chance of having a dinner with me."

"Are you sure she's playing hard to get or is she just sick of your shit, dear?" she asked, looking crossly at him.

Sherlock sat up and crossed his arms. "I know when a woman is playing hard to get."

"Do you dear," Mrs. Hudson asked with a creased brow. "I would've thought you wouldn't know the first thing about a woman."

He started to speak, but she shushed him. "Oh hush Sherlock," she said. "If she's playing hard to get…and you are absolutely sure that is what she is doing, maybe you could do something that would make her more receptive…make her think she's going to lose her chance with you if she doesn't come around."

He leaned closer to her. "What are you suggesting?" he asked.

Mrs. Hudson shrugged. "Make her jealous," she said. "Show up with another woman. Let her see what she's missing. Sometimes that works."

His eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together. "Of course," he said excitedly. He jumped up and kissed Mrs. Hudson's cheek. "That is perfect! Bloody brilliant! I have just the girl too."

"Sherlock, you had better be certain that she is playing a game with you, that she is playing hard to get," Mrs. Hudson said.

"Of course she is, why else would she refuse me?" he asked looking at her as if the thought were inconceivable.

"I'm sure you're right dear," Mrs. Hudson said shaking her head as she watched him leave the flat. "Poor boy," she said. "Poor stupid boy…fancies himself such a genius and can't see the truth right in front of him. That girl is not playing hard to get…she's protecting herself from him."

She stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Well at least he'll learn a lesson in humility when all this blows up in his face."

* * *

"Are you okay Molly?" Tom asked. "You've hardly touched your food."

She smiled. "I'm sorry; it was a long day at work. I'm just tired, that's all," she said.

Tom looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Oh hey, there's your friend Sherlock," he said. "And he's got some gorgeous brunette on his arm. Let's invite them to sit with us."

"No Tom," Molly started but it was too late. Tom had already flagged Sherlock down. He came over to the table with the brunette in tow.

"Well what a surprise this is," Sherlock said smiling directly at Molly. "Mind if we join you?"

"No, please do, "Tom answered cheerfully before Molly could say anything. She glared daggers at Sherlock who smirked and sat down beside her, while his date sat down beside the oblivious Tom.

"Allow me to introduce you both, this is Janine," Sherlock said never taking his eyes from Molly's. "I'm sure you both remember her from John's wedding. My God, how could you not remember her with that dress she had on. What a gorgeous body she has, don't you think Tom?"

Tom smiled and nodded. "Yes she was very lovely, wasn't she Molly?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Molly said, turning her face from Sherlock. She took her glass of wine and sipped it, letting the warmth she felt from the liquid wash away the ache she felt in her heart.

"Molly looked lovely too," Tom said smiling affectionately.

Sherlock's brow rose. "I didn't really notice anything besides that dreadful dress she wore," he said looking pointedly at Molly. "I had hoped that after that fiasco of a get up you wore to my Christmas party that you would've gotten some taste by now," he said, feeling quite satisfied with himself that it wouldn't be much longer and he would provoke her into admitting that she still loved him.

"Yes well I suppose the color did wash her out," Tom said with an edge of uncertainty in his voice. He looked at Molly with a confused expression.

"Sherlock that wasn't very nice, "Janine said uncomfortably. "I saw the dress and I thought it was a lovely color and that you wore it well," she said directing her comment to Molly. "You looked very pretty actually."

"Thank you Janine," Molly said softly.

Tom cleared his throat. "Should we order now?" he asked looking at Molly with tender affection in his eyes.

She nodded and mouthed thank you, to him, returning his warm smile. Tom held his hand out to her and she reached across the table to take it. They entwined their fingers.

Sherlock's face fell when he saw the romantic gesture between then. His jaw clenched and he glared at Tom. "So are you really going to go through with this wedding Tom or are you going to come clean?" he asked.

Molly looked at Sherlock horrified. "Oh Sherlock, please don't…please don't do this, not here," she begged softly.

"It's really not fair to Molly is it?" Sherlock continued glaring back and forth between Tom and his fingers entwined with Molly's fingers.

"I don't know what you mean," Tom said glancing at Molly.

"Sherlock don't," Molly pleaded.

"What I mean is this, how far are you willing to go with this farce?" Sherlock asked. "You're obviously gay and obviously using Molly as a cover. If you think she's so desperate to get married that she'd settle for a fake marriage to a gay man, you can't have that high of an opinion of her."

Janine shifted in her seat. "Sherlock, this is cruel…please don't do this here," she begged. "You're beginning to cause a scene."

"I am not gay," Tom said as his face flushed red. "I love Molly and can't wait to be her husband."

"Wow, you are invested in this charade," Sherlock said still glaring at their entwined fingers. Tom swallowed hard and stood up, tossing his napkin down on the table.

"I don't have to take this from you and neither does Molly," Tom said moving to her chair and pulling her away from the table. "Let's go someplace else for dinner Molls," he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes by all means, run away when the conversation get uncomfortably real," Sherlock said, looking at Tom with raised eyebrows and a small smile. His smile fell when his gaze shifted and his eyes settled on Molly. She stared at him with eyes swimming with tears. Her bottom lip quivered as a single, solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Because he's a prick bastard," Tom answered her, pulling her up by her shoulders. Sherlock watched as Tom led Molly away with his arm around her small shoulders.

Sherlock looked at Janine. "What did I do wrong?" he asked. "She was supposed to get angry and jealous. She was supposed to admit that she wants me, not him."

"And you thought by insulting her and humiliating her, that she would fall into your arms?" Janine asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Sherlock said waving his hands. "She was playing hard to get. I decided to fight back…I had the entire thing planned. She was going to be jealous that I was here with you. She was supposed to see what she would be missing and want me…"

"Why did you insult her?" Janine asked staring at him.

"She didn't seem very jealous when she saw us. I had to change my game plan. I thought if I insulted her enough, she would get angry and try to slap me again. This time, I would be ready for it. I would grab her wrist mid slap, jerk her into my arms, and kiss her passionately. Then she would look at Tom and tell him to go to hell and we would leave together to live happily ever after," he said.

Janine stared at him with her mouth agape. "Why in the hell would you think that was a good idea or would even come close to working?" she asked.

"I read it in a romance novel," he said staring at her as if she should've known the answer to that. "You're a woman, don't you read that tripe? I researched several romance novels and all of them have the same theme. The man and woman argue, she tries to slap him and he grabs her, kisses her, or shoves her up against the wall and takes her. Seeing that we were in a public place, I thought it best to go with the more reserved option."

Janine looked at him for several seconds before bursting out laughing. "Oh. My. God…this is…you're such an idiot…"she said, laughing loudly. "You poor, poor, stupid man…"she said shaking her head. "Everything you did tonight was so wrong…so very wrong…I cannot count the ways it was so wrong…"

Sherlock looked at her in disbelief. "But the books said…"

"I don't care what the books said," she said. "They're works of fiction Sherlock…you can't use stuff like that as a manual for real life."

Sherlock looked back to the door that Molly had just disappeared from. He swallowed down the bile that he felt move into his throat. "I messed up, didn't I?" he asked softly.

Janine reached over and took his hand, looking at him pityingly. "Yes, you did," she said. "But all is not lost. Do you want to go to John and Mary's now?"

Sherlock blinked and looked at her. "What?"

"I got a call from Mary telling me that you would probably do something stupid like this," she said.

"How did she know I'd do anything?" Sherlock asked.

"I think she said a Mrs. Hudson called John earlier today," she said. "John told me that once you'd made a proper ass of yourself and screwed yourself royally that I could go ahead and bring you by his flat. He'd be waiting."

Janine stood and held out her hand. "Shall we go?" she asked.

He slowly took her hand and allowed her to pull him up. He followed her out of the restaurant in a bit of a daze. She hailed the taxi and it pulled to the curb. Her mobile buzzed as she climbed into the taxi after him.

"Hello," she said answering. She paused listening to the other person. "Oh yes, it was an absolute cluster fuck…what a right mess he made. You should have seen it Mary, it was quite pathetic," she said.

She was quiet while Mary spoke more and then she answered. "Oh yes, we've already left. He's in a bit of a state. He looks as if he might vomit," she said pausing while Mary spoke. "Oh, you two are at Baker Street. Ok that sounds good; we'll be there in a few."

* * *

**Yea so this two shot turned into a three shot...those of you familiar with my work know that it is difficult for me to write anything short, lol!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This** **chapter is a bit sad...it reflects my mood. I had to take a cat that I have had for 14 years to the vet to be put down today. She had cancer and was smothering slowly on fluid in her lungs. We buried her in the yard today...so there you have it...hope you still enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Sherlock sat slumped over on the sofa, his shoulders rounded, and his hands hanging loosely by his sides. Mary sat down beside him and put her arm around him. "Sherlock, are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know what happened," he said looking at her with a confused expression. "She was supposed to get angry, not cry. And then she was supposed to try to slap me again. She apparently likes to slap me, so why not now?" he asked. He looked up at John. "And then I was going to grab her and kiss her," he said looking back at Mary. "Don't women like to be grabbed and kissed?"

She bit her lip to keep from smiling. He seemed so innocent and lost. She cleared her throat. "Well yes Sherlock, sometimes women like very much to grabbed and kissed passionately, but we usually don't like to be insulted and humiliated first, especially in a public place."

"But she wasn't supposed to be humiliated," he said, his frustration growing. He stood up and began to pace. "Doesn't she read those bloody novels? She should know what was supposed to happen. She should've tried to slap me so I could kiss her and make it better."

"I told you that he would make a mess of it, John, "Mrs. Hudson said coming into the living room with a tray of tea and a cup of chocolate for Sherlock. She sat the tray down and picked up the chocolate, holding it out to Sherlock. He looked at it and turned his nose up.

"Where's my marshmallows?" he asked frowning.

"Oh alright dear," she said turning and walking back into the kitchen. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"What am I going to do John?" Sherlock asked miserably.

"This is going to take some tremendous work on your part," John said. "Lots of groveling, lots of flowers, showering loads of attention on her, but the good kind of attention; the kind of attention that she would actually appreciate."

"Tell me what to do?" Sherlock asked. "I'll try anything."

"First of all, you're going to have apologize…and I mean sincerely apologize without the sarcasm. And you can't get angry with her if you see her with Tom, she is his fiancée. Also, you have to stop calling Tom gay…

"But he is…" Sherlock said interrupting John.

"That is not the point at this particular juncture," John said. "We are looking at damage control right now Sherlock." He looked pointedly at Sherlock. "You also can't keep throwing up her failed relationships…"

"But I am only trying to help and…

"It doesn't help," Mary said. "No woman wants her past failures and hurts thrown up in her face. It just makes her experience the pain all over again."

"And you can't insult her when she doesn't react to you the way that you want her to," John said. "Or because she's made you angry or she does something that you don't want her to do."

"And," Janine said coming into the living room from the kitchen. "It would be really lovely if you would stop comparing her to other women or telling her that she doesn't measure up."

Sherlock frowned. "I have never meant to make her feel that way," he said.

"Well what did you expect her to feel when you said those things to her at dinner tonight?" Janine asked with a raised brow.

He had the decency to look ashamed. "I was angry…she held his hand," he said.

"She's marrying the bloke, Sherlock," Janine said. "I'm sure she's done more than hold his hand."

He glared at her and she smirked. "Well this has been lovely," she said standing. "I do sincerely hope that you get all this straightened out with Molly. If I can help out any other way, just let me know," she said kissing Mary on the cheek. "I'm off to meet Greg."

"Greg?" Sherlock repeated with a stunned expression. "You're dating Lestrade?"

She smiled. "I've always had a thing for older men…"she said biting her bottom lip. "They're so sexy and masculine…and they have so much more experience. Oh my God…the things that man can do with his mouth."Sherlock and John both grimaced while Mary and Janine giggled and smiled knowingly.

Mrs. Hudson came into the living room with Sherlock's marshmallows. "I have always said that a man who wouldn't go down on a woman wasn't worth a damn," she said handing Sherlock the saucer.

"Oh God…" John said.

"Good Lord," Sherlock said.

Mrs. Hudson looked at both of them. "What?" she asked. "Women know what we like." She turned to look at Molly and Janine, giggling. "That's about the only thing my husband was ever good for. That and switching out the fuses in the fuse box," she said shrugging.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" John asked.

"Yes we're supposed to be talking about my problem," Sherlock fumed.

"We've already told you what you need to do Sherlock," Mary said. "You will have to start with an apology. And don't expect her to accept it right away. You will have to prove to her that you are sincere and you're going to have to stop with the deductions where it concerns her. Can you do that?"

Sherlock sighed. "I am willing to try anything."

"Alright then, "John said. "Let's get down to business then and try to clean up this colossal mess that you have made."

* * *

It had been a week since Sherlock had seen Molly. He had been careful to avoid her in order to give her more time to work through the hurt he had caused her. He found he couldn't stand to wait any longer to see her. So with coaching from John on what he should say and how he should behave, he made his way down the hospital corridor towards the lab.

He stopped when he reached the door and peered in. He saw her leaning over a microscope. He took a slow deep, steadying breath and pushed the door open. She looked up when she heard him come in. She didn't speak when she saw him, but she didn't give him the stink eye either, so he felt that perhaps that was progress.

"Good afternoon Molly," Sherlock said. "Have you had a nice day so far?"

She looked up and blinked, but did not answer him. He frowned when she looked back into the microscope. He cleared his throat and walked to the table, standing across from where she was. "Molly, I would like to apologize for the way I treated you last week and also for the things that I said to you in the restaurant."

She still did not respond to him. She didn't look up, she didn't flinch, and nothing in her body language gave way that she even realized that he was still in the room with her.

He cleared his throat again and tugged at his collar. "Molly, please…" Sherlock said softly. "Please say something to me…anything…get angry at me and yell or…"

"I don't care anymore Sherlock," she said looking from the microscope to her notepad. "I suppose I should thank you for your apology because I know it isn't easy for a man like you." She laid the notepad down and looked up at him. "I just don't care enough anymore to get angry and yell at you. You don't deserve the amount of emotionally energy it would take for me to still be angry, so I simply just don't care anymore."

She picked up her notepad and started to leave the lab, but he blocked her way. "Molly, please wait…I am truly sorry for how I behaved. I didn't stop and think about how what I said would hurt you…

"You never stop and think, Sherlock, "Molly said interrupting him. "Because you don't care how you make someone else feel. You have never cared. I think now that I finally understand this. And believe it or not, I don't hate you and I'm not angry with you. I just see what kind of a man you are…finally I get it. This is what you have been trying to tell me for years. You claim to be a sociopath…that you're not good with feelings. But that's not exactly true is it?"

She stepped closer to him and looked up at him intently. "The clinical definition of a sociopath is an individual with a personality disorder characterized by aggressive anti-social behavior and a lack of moral responsibility…that's not you Sherlock. You don't have a personality disorder and you aren't _aggressively_ anti social. And you certainly do not lack moral responsibility."

He stared at her, unsure of if he should say something or let her continue, although he was becoming more and more afraid as she talked. He was afraid that he had lost her forever that she would want him gone from her life completely.

"The only thing you have in common with a sociopath is that you manipulate to get what you want without giving a damn about others feelings, but many people are like that and that doesn't make them a sociopath either. And while you don't like to socialize, that is more because you are uncomfortable and awkward around people. You don't like to feel vulnerable and your ego demands that you sneer and look down on others that do not share your intellectual abilities. I find that sad Sherlock, very sad. I actually feel pity for you because of what you miss in life. But you do have John, Mrs. Hudson, and you seem to even hold some affection for Greg and that is something."

"Molly…" he began, but she ignored him, continuing to speak.

" I used to think to make excuses for your behavior towards me and tell myself that it wasn't your fault, because you were a sociopath. But you're not. You're introverted, awkward, and an arrogant bastard. Although I'd be willing to make an argument that you have aspergers or at least some tendencies towards aspergers. "

He swallowed hard. "Molly…" he said, his voice trembling with emotion and fear that he had truly gone too far this time.

She sighed. "Sherlock, look, let's not beat around the bush shall we?" she asked. "What I am trying to say is that I understand you now and I see that what I thought I wanted from you for all these years could never be possible. You just aren't capable of it. And I also understand that I wouldn't be very happy with a man like you because you have never been the man that I thought you were. You were just some fantasy that I created and fell in love with."

She smiled and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "And that breaks my heart…because I loved you so much…so completely with everything that I had within me. And to know that you never really existed, not in the way that I wanted you too…it's like grieving the loss of someone."

Sherlock felt sick. His body broke out in a panicked, cold sweat. He found it was becoming hard to breath and there was a deep ache within him that he had never felt before. The pain of it almost took his breath away. He blinked back the tears in his eyes, remembering John's words to him. To let her say what she was going to say, whether it was painful or scary or whatever it was going to be, let Molly speak. Listen to what she has to say because she deserves to be heard.

Molly took in a deep breath and slowly released it. "I know you must be concerned about our working relationship. You needn't be. I respect your need to have access to the lab and morgue. I know that Greg needs you and you provide an invaluable service, so that won't change," she assured him. "Well, I won't keep you. I am sure that you have something that you need to work on or else you wouldn't be here. I do appreciate the gesture of the apology Sherlock. Take care and see you around."

He watched her walk out of the lab with his heart in his throat. He stared, stunned into immobility. Slowly, he lifted his hand and touched his index finger to his cheek. He pulled his hand back and looked at his finger, seeing the gathered moisture there.

"I've lost her…"he whispered out loud to the empty room. "What am I going to do…I've lost her and my heart is breaking…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I want to say thank you for all of your kind words and condolences for the loss of my pet Alli Ann...she was a precious cat and I appreciate your thoughts so much!**

**I am glad and relieved that you all enjoyed the previous chapter...I was so down when I wrote it, I was afraid it would be too angsty...this story is supposed to be fun also, not just sad :)**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for your reviews and follows!**

* * *

John listened intently as Sherlock regaled, in tears, what Molly had said to him. He glanced at Mary who shook her head, looking pitying at Sherlock as he spoke.

When Sherlock had finished, he looked up at John with wide, helpless eyes. "What do I do John?" he asked quietly.

"You do nothing," John said.

"What!" Sherlock shouted as he jumped to his feet. "But-but-but…"

John held up his ha d to silence him. "Let me finish Sherlock. You went to see her after a week Sherlock…you only gave her a week. She is still shell shocked by how you treated her…how did you honestly expect her to react?" Sherlock started to speak again, but John silenced him again. "Hush and let me talk," he admonished Sherlock. "She said some hard things to you, some hurtful things. But Sherlock, even you have to admit that most of them were true. You are introverted; you are uncomfortable and impatient around other people. You have been known to sneer at people that you deemed less intelligent. However," John said quickly as Sherlock's face fell even more. "She was also wrong about many things. She is hurting Sherlock and sometimes people say things that they don't men when they are hurt. And sometimes when someone is hurting, they say things that they might feel are very real at the time, but are nothing more than a reaction to their pain."

Mary moved from the chair and sat beside Sherlock, wrapping her arm around him. He laid his head against her shoulder. "So what can I do?" Sherlock asked miserably.

"As I have said, you do nothing," John repeated. "Nothing but be yourself."

Sherlock blinked. "But she said she didn't like who I was…that I was never the man she thought I was."

"You are the man she thought you were. You are exactly the man she fell in love with. But just like any crush or infatuation, only seeing the good in someone never lasts. She's beginning to accept that you have faults. That she can't make excuses for your behavior because you are in fact a cock, but that does not mean that you are not also the man that she loves," John said smiling. "Look Sherlock, it can be very painful and disappointing when a person who has put someone else on a pedestal comes to finally realize that said person is just as flawed and messed up as the rest of us. You are human Sherlock. You make mistakes, you have faults, you have issues, but you are also an extraordinary man."

Mary turned Sherlock's face towards hers. "And that what's Molly has been focusing on for the past years…she has only been seeing the part of you that she wanted to see. Why else would she take so much of your crap? You have never let her really see how kind you can be or how loving that you can be. You have never allowed her to see your droll sense of humor or that you can indeed, be vulnerable and weak like the rest of us."

John nodded. "And worst of all, you have mistakenly assumed she was a weak woman because she did not stand up for herself, but you are wrong. She is strong and she always has been. You don't see how she is with other people Sherlock. If Mike or a coworker talked to her the way that you have, she would put them straight very quickly. Often times we put up with things from the people that we love in the hopes of making them love us back." He shoved the magazines from the coffee table and sat down in front of Sherlock.

"She's disappointed and angry with herself for not realizing this before. She has spent years hoping for you and you never ever looked her way," John said. "So what she said to you yesterday, much of it she meant, but some of it she did not mean. She is angry, confused, and hurt by not only you, but by her own emotions."

"So she hasn't really given up?" Sherlock asked hopefully.

Mary bit her lip. "Well…she probably meant that. I am sure that right now, she probably feels like she doesn't care anymore and she is going to try and let you go," she said. "But…that doesn't mean that with time, you could show her that you are all of the things that she always felt you were…but like everyone else, you have faults. But you will have to change your behavior Sherlock. You're going to have to grow up. You can't try to control her or manipulate her anymore. You cannot insult her when she does something that makes you angry. And you must accept that she has another man in her life at the moment."

"You have to treat her like a person, her own individual person, with her own mind," John said. "You can't walk around and act like she's yours and that…"

"But she is mine," Sherlock said softly. "She's my little pathologist."

Mary ran her hand through his curls. "Okay, she's your little pathologist. But right now she doesn't know she is nor would she believe it. She wouldn't even welcome hearing it at this point," she said.

Sherlock looked from John and Mary with a confused expression. "So…I should allow her to see all of me?"

Mary and John nodded, smiling at him. "Yes, but you can't force it Sherlock," John said. "It must be done naturally. Right now, she's only willing to see you in a work capacity, so you will need to utilize that time wisely. Be respectful of her and her work. Try to pay attention to her needs…bring her a cup of coffee once in a while or maybe a sandwich from the cafeteria."

"But not too much, too quickly," Mary said. "This has to look natural, not contrived. And you can't get angry if she doesn't respond at first or refuses your kindness. Just smile, be thoughtful, and go on about your business."

"You're going to have to repair the damage to your friendship before you can go further Sherlock. You cannot force this. You have to go at Molly's pace. This is about her comfort level and learning to trust you again," John said.

"And most importantly, it's about showing her who really are Sherlock, all of you," Mary said. "This will be a good thing for you to, because you will also get to know Molly, all of her. And that is important when you are trying to see if love could possibly grow between the two of you."

Sherlock frowned. "This is going to be hard," he said looking at John. "I'm a bastard."

"Yes you are," John readily agreed. "But you're also a good and wonderful man."

Sherlock wiped his eyes and sniffed. He seemed to feel better and he smiled at Mary. "I am an idiot," he said.

"Yes you are," she said, kissing him on his brow. "But that is why we love you."

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Molly watched Tom with his best friend and best man, Kevin. She watched them intently without even realizing it. She watched how they talked with one another, how their mannerisms were with one another, and their body language.

_Gay…_

Molly shook her head and narrowed her eyes, refusing to let his voice in her head poison her against her fiancé. She ignored the feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach when she would see the way that Tom and Kevin would stare into each other's eye's when they would talk. She ignored how their bodies would seem to automatically lean towards one another. She ignored how she had postponed the wedding twice already using work as an excuse. She ignored how they had only made love about four or five times since they began seeing each other and how it was his idea to hold of having sex until the wedding night.

_Gay…_

"Shut up," she hissed out loud.

"What's that, Molls?" Tom asked smiling at her.

She blinked and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nothing…it was nothing…I just…I didn't say anything…"she said quickly ignoring the almost hostile look Kevin gave her.

_Look at how his lover glares at you…What more proof do you need? _Sherlock's voice asked in her head.

"Tom, I think I'm going to go back to the morgue to finish up some paper work," Molly said. "We had a busy day and I just want to make sure that I am caught up."

Tom blinked in surprise. "Oh…well alright then…"he said standing and coming to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She peered over his shoulder and saw the sarcastic look of disdain Kevin seemed to have on his face as he looked at her. Tom leaned his head down and kissed her lips. "I'll see you when you get back. Please don't walk home…take a taxi. I don't like you walking home in the dark."

She smiled and cupped his face while Kevin coughed and rolled his eyes. "She fucking cuts up dead people for a living. I doubt anyone would mess with her. She probably wields a bloody scalpel…" Kevin said, with his voice laced with sarcasm. "Not to mention she probably smells like death."

"Shut your mouth Kevin, "Tom snapped, glaring at him. He turned back to Molly and kissed her nose. "You smell like your strawberry shampoo. Take a cab Molls, I'm serious," he said.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright," she agreed.

* * *

As Molly made her way down the late evening London Street, she was becoming more annoyed by the second.

_Why didn't he drive you or offer to pick you up?_ Sherlock's voice asked in her mind. _He has a bloody car. He went to pick up Kevin yesterday at the grocer's and then sun hadn't even set yet._

She shook her head. "Not listening to you…not listening…" she hissed through clenched teeth as she walked.

_I would've come to pick you up Molly…_Sherlock's voice said_. I would never allow you to walk home in the dark nor would I suggest that you get a bloody cab._

"Shut up!" she snapped as she walked, causing an elderly gentleman that passed her to look at her. She flushed and hurried along.

_He wanted to stay home with Kevin you know. He was glad that you decided to go back to work…_ His voice said.

"No!" she snapped.

_You know I'm right…_said her mind with Sherlock's voice.

"No!" she repeated.

_Then why did you postpone the wedding…again…_his voice asked.

"Leave me alone," she said as she finally saw St. Bart's ahead and quickly made her way towards it.

_I can't leave you alone…_his voice said. _You know I'm right…I can't let you make a mistake…_

Molly shoved the door open to the hospital entrance and quickly made her way down the hall to the lift. She stepped inside and pressed the button that would take her to her sanctuary. "All I need is to get my mind on work…" she said to herself.

_It won't help…_his voice said. _And you can't get angry with me. It's not my fault that your conscious mind has chosen me to be its voice._

"Shut up and leave me alone," she snapped, practically running from the lift towards the morgue.

_You can't run from your own conscious…_his voice said. _Your own mind is trying to show what you refuse to see…Tom is not only gay, but he's knobbing Kevin behind your back…you know I'm right…_

She ignored the voice and pushed the doors open to the morgue. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him leaning over a body with his arm raised him, crop in hand.

"Don't!" she called out to Sherlock running over to him. "Put the crop down and step away from Mr. Parker. You cannot experiment on him."

Sherlock lowered his arm and looked at her, trying not to look so excited and relieved that she had spoken to him. She crocked her finger at him as she walked away from him, telling him to follow her. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled one of the slabs out. "You can have Mr. Dvorkina."

"Thank you Molly," he said softly. She paused and looked up at him with an unreadable expression. Suddenly her brow creased and she opened her mouth to speak, but shook her head, huffed, and walked away.

"Did you need something Molly?" he asked, slightly concerned.

She stopped and looked at him with the same confused expression, opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut. She shook her head and walked away.

He cleared his throat and took a step towards her. "Molly…"he called.

She turned and looked at him. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" he asked. "Two sugars, no milk, right?"

She looked at him momentarily startled that he would ask to get her coffee, much less know how she drank it. He smiled inwardly, but said nothing.

"Yes Sherlock, thank you," she said softly. "That would be lovely." She turned and walked over to her desk, sat down, and began to work.

He stood there a few seconds and stared at her. Slowly the grin slid across his face and some of the tension left his body. He walked out of the morgue towards the break room. He felt invigorated for the first time in several weeks. Her response had been minimal…minute…barely anything at all, but she had responded. Sherlock was more than happy to take that, after all, it was a start and it seemed to be in the right direction.

* * *

**I guess it's safe to say that I just CANNOT write a two or three shot...it always ends up being more because I keep thinking of things I can do with the plot...sigh...sorry about that...I think maybe 2 more chapters, but I obviously cannot guarantee that :)**

**Anyways, thanks again, and hugs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again to all of you for all of your lovely reviews and your kind words! You rock! **

**Let's see what happens next ...**

* * *

Molly twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, chewing her lip nervously. She watched as Sherlock made nice with her fiancé. Tom had come to the hospital to have lunch with Molly in the cafeteria and Sherlock had insisted that he be allowed to come along so that he could apologize to Tom. Sherlock had also paid for their lunches and now she watched as he and Tom were engaged in a very lively conversation.

So far, so good. Sherlock had not insulted Tom, nor had he said anything inappropriate. In fact, it seemed as if she was not even there, they were so engrossed in their conversation. Molly was glad. She was glad that Sherlock, for whatever reason, seemed to truly be sorry for how he had behaved and it seemed like he rather liked Tom now.

Tom, like Sherlock, was socially awkward. He had friends, but it was hard for him to make them at first. Maybe Tom could help Sherlock out of his a shell a bit. She snorted, laughing to herself. Did the world really need Sherlock Holmes to come more out of his shell? She could feel the old feelings of affection begin to pull on her heart strings regarding Sherlock. She shook her head and swallowed the emotions down. "None of that…" she whispered.

"None of what Molls?" Tom asked.

_Damn his Vulcan hearing!_ Molly thought, cringing inwardly because now not only was Tom looking at her, but the shrewd, deducing gaze of Sherlock Holmes was upon her. She could tell he was struggling very hard not to smirk.

"What?" Molly asked playing dumb. "I didn't say anything; go back to your conversation."

Tom looked at her a moment longer and then shrugged, turning his attention back to Sherlock. She picked up her juice to take a sip when her conscious spoke loudly within her mind.

_Gay…_Sherlock's voice rang out in her mind.

_Don't you bloody start…_she snapped inwardly.

_Look how he's checking Sherlock out and doesn't even realize, poor bloke… _His voice continued in her mind.

_Shut it right now…_

_What? I'm trying to save you from more heartache. Someday he's going to realize that he's living a lie and one of two things is going to happen…he's going to leave you for a man, or be a sausage chaser behind your back…_her mind argued with Sherlock's voice.

"I said shut up!" she hissed out loud before catching herself. She flushed and swallowed hard when Tom and Sherlock once again turned around to regard her. Tom with a confused and slightly concerned expression and Sherlock with a bemused expression. "Bollocks…I have to go…" she said standing quickly. "You two stay and enjoy your lunch."

"Molly…" Tom called after her as she hurried to put her tray away and practically ran out the door.

* * *

_Running away won't solve anything…_his smug voice rang out in her mind.

"I hate you…"She whispered walking quickly down the hall.

_You don't hate me; I'm apart of you. You're just mad that I sound like the man you still love…which again, not my fault. You're the one giving me his voice…_

"I do NOT still love Sherlock Holmes," she whispered heatedly to herself. "I love Tom and I am marrying him."

_Whatever helps you sleep at night…_

"Please stop doing this…." she pleaded quietly with herself.

"Stop doing what?" Sherlock asked coming up behind her and stepping in beside her as she walked.

"What?" she asked peering at him from the side of her eye as she quickened her pace. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did," he said easily keeping up with her. He reached out and took hold of her arm, pulling her to a stop. She tried unsuccessfully to pry his hand from her forearm. He ignored her attempts. "Molly, are you alright? At first I thought it was rather amusing that you were answering yourself, but now…I'm becoming concerned for you."

"I…there's…you've…" she sputtered out, still tugging at his fingers. She stopped when she heard Tom's laughter coming from down the hall. She and Sherlock both turned to see Tom walking towards them with Kevin. Tom was unconsciously angling his body towards Kevin as he walked while Kevin looked pointedly at Molly and put his arm around Tom's waist as they walked.

"Gay…" she whispered so quietly Sherlock wasn't sure what he heard. He turned his head towards her and looked down at her. She was staring at Tom and Kevin with a creased brow. "Gay…" she whispered again, but she didn't seem very upset by her deduction.

"Molly…" Sherlock said slowly. He had thought that hearing her admit what he had been trying to tell her would give him some form of satisfaction, but it didn't. All it stirred within him was a desire to comfort her and hold her.

Suddenly she looked up at Sherlock. "Kevin is…so bloody gay," she said.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Yes, he is," he agreed…_and so is_…he said to himself waiting for it.

"No wonder he's so nasty to me," she said. "He's got a thing for Tom, poor thing."

Sherlock waited for more, but she didn't say anything else. Once Kevin and Tom reached them, Kevin smirked at Molly. "Who's this gorgeous creature?" he asked eyeing Sherlock like he was a piece of meat on a smorgasbord.

"This is Sherlock Holmes," Tom answered cheerfully. "He's a longtime friend of Molly's. Sherlock, this is Kevin."

"Is that what you call it," Kevin said looking at Sherlock's hand clamped firmly on Molly's arm. Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he looked at Kevin.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it," Kevin said. "It's just the way you have a hold of our Molly, one might think you are under the impression that she is yours. Pity for you she's taken." he said turning a disdainful eye on Molly.

Molly tried again to pull her arm free, but Sherlock's grip seemed to tighten. "Your friend in very disrespectful to Molly, Tom. Perhaps it is Kevin who is under the impression that _you belong to him_." Sherlock said.

Kevin's entire face and neck flushed as red as tomato. Tom looked at Kevin suddenly, as if he had never seen him before and stared at him with an unreadable expression. "I say…Kevin…you know that I love Molly right?" he asked.

Kevin's eyes narrowed as he stared at Sherlock. Sherlock's lips quirked as if daring him to respond. Kevin raised his head high and smiled at Sherlock. "Alright mister detective, if you want to play it that way and in this hallway in front of everyone, I certainly can oblige you." He turned to Tom. "I know you love her damn you! But you're not _in love_ with her, you can't be. My God Tom, when are you going to see that you are as gay as I am?" he asked.

Tom pulled away from Kevin and stared at him in shock. "Oh my God, Kevin, I'm sorry, but I am not gay," Tom insisted. Sherlock watched in amusement until he felt Molly's hand come over his. He looked down at her anxious face.

"Sherlock please do something…Tom isn't ready to admit this to himself. I don't want him humiliated and hurt. He's so good and kind…please," she whispered hurriedly.

Sherlock blinked, startled by her revelation. She bloody knew he was gay and was going to go ahead and marry him. He swallowed down the rage and the sudden desire to toss her over his shoulder, carry her into the nearest closet, shake some sense into her, and then snog her into incoherency. Her eyes stared up at his pleadingly. He sighed and nodded. "That's enough Kevin. This is a hospital, not a place to throw a tantrum," he said.

"You stay out of this!" Kevin shouted. "It's your bloody fault it has come to this. I have loved Tom for years. I even liked Molly when we first met her, but then she had to go and woo Tom away from me. And she only did it because she was lonely for you, you bloody blind idiot! She's never wanted Tom! It's always been you, even now it's you!"

"Kevin, you leave Molly out of this," Tom shouted chivalrously.

"I'm only speaking the truth Tom, can't you see. And it's not just her that's pining away, my God look at him. He still hasn't let go of her arm. He's holding onto her so tightly like he thinks if he let go, she'd bloody disappear! And look at how he looks at her. Look at the love and tenderness in his eyes…don't you see it when he looks at her? I stood there watching all three of you in the lunchroom today. When she walked out, his eyes followed after her and from the expression on his face, you'd think he was losing the most precious thing in the world to him."

Tom was speechless for a moment as he stared at his friend. Finally he was able to find his voice."You've only just met him Kevin, how can…"

"Because I've been following her ever since this farce of an engagement started," Kevin shouted throwing up his hands. He looked at Molly. "I really did like you when I first met you…you reminded me so much of my sister. Sweet, kind, funny, caring, but then you took Tom away. I thought there is no way you could not know. Women always know! So when Tom told me he had proposed and you had said yes, I couldn't believe it. I thought there had to be another reason, so I started following you. And I was right," he shouted turning back to Tom. He pointed at Sherlock. "And there he is…_the bloody reason for all of this_!"

Molly looked at Tom who looked utterly miserable and mortified. She took hold of Tom's arm. "Why don't we all go into the morgue and talk…please Kevin. You say you love Tom, can't you see that this is hurting him?"

Kevin swallowed hard glaring at Molly, but knowing she was right. "Alright," he said softly.

Molly began to lead them all towards the morgue, her hand in Tom's hand and Sherlock following behind, his hand still firmly griping her arm. Kevin walked beside Sherlock staring daggers at him.

"Bloody coward…" Kevin hissed at Sherlock.

"You're just as cowardly as me. Ambushing the man you claim to love in this way…" Sherlock snapped back.

"Both of you hush this instant," Molly snapped as they finally reached the morgue. Once inside the morgue, Kevin unleased his frustrations and anger once again.

"Tom look at them both," Kevin said. "Can't you see what they feel for one another?"

"How could you do this to Molly? Insult her integrity and embarrass her at her place of work?" Tom shouted. "And then following her like that. You could have frightened her! What is wrong with you?"

"I did it for you, Tom," Kevin shouted. "And do you know what I saw every time I followed her?" he asked turning to Sherlock and pointing again. "Him, every bloody time! He would either be here in the morgue with her or standing outside of the lab looking in at her. You should have seen his face; he was like a starving man. I could actually see the want and desire on his face for her. And my God, you should've seen the way his eyes follow her around this blasted place and she is so oblivious. I didn't think it was possible for a woman to be _SO _bloody blind to a man's feelings before," he turned to Molly. "My God woman, what do you need from him? A written invitation? He's so in love with you it's almost sickening!"

"Kevin stop it this instant," Tom demanded. "You leave Molly alone! She does not deserve this, she is kind and good."

"I know she is, but so are you," Kevin said calming down a bit. "Can't you see what's happening? You both are using each other to hide from your fears. You're afraid to admit what you are and how you really feel. She's afraid that he is going to break her. Well you know what; sometimes there are risks to be taken in love."

"I will not listen to any more of this Kevin and neither is Molly," Tom shouted. "You need to leave, now."

"But Tom, I love you, please don't send me away," Kevin said softly. "I'm sorry to have said these things, but I couldn't keep them inside anymore. If you marry her, you're doing her an injustice. He loves her; he should have her because she loves him too." Kevin took a step towards Tom and touched his arm. "And you're doing an injustice to us, because I know deep down that you love me as much as I love you."

"Molly, let's go now," Tom said forcefully.

She blinked in surprise as he had never ordered her to do anything before. "Tom, maybe we should…"she began, but he cut her off.

"Now Molly," he repeated.

She looked helplessly at Sherlock who held an expression of aloofness. He let go of her arm and Tom took hold of her. He led her out of the morgue without a backward glance. Sherlock watched them go silently.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Kevin asked in desperation as tears filled his eyes.

Sherlock sighed. "Of course not and if you would calm yourself, I am sure that we can find a way to work together," he said.

Kevin stared at Sherlock dumbfounded. "You…you mean you want us to work together with this?" he asked in disbelief.

Sherlock looked at him with a pained expression. "Yes unfortunately that is what I am suggesting. It will be almost intolerable to me of course, but if you could try to be as least irritating as you could, it would be helpful," he said trying unsuccessfully to hide the distaste from his voice.

"It's no picnic for me to work with an arrogant sot like you either, you bloody drama queen," Kevin snapped.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "I suppose there are not only risks, but sacrifices in love," he said.

Kevin's lip quirked. "In that we are in accord Mr. Holmes."

* * *

**So now Sherlock not only has John and Mary on his side, he has Kevin...it's an uneasy alliance, but maybe between the four of them, they can straighten Molly and Tom out...**

**Hugs and thanks for reading! Love and appreciate you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your lovely reviews, pm's, and thoughts! I really appreciate you all so much! You guys are awesome! **

**Warnings: Mild slash**

* * *

"Have you ever tried seduction?" Sherlock asked.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that would go over well seeing as how he can't even admit to himself what he wants," he said.

"You might be surprised what he would do, if you tried," Sherlock said with a raised brow. "Get him alone, lovely dinner, dim lights, and nice glass of wine with some soft music…" he stopped when he noticed the way Kevin was looking at him. "What?" Sherlock asked with a hint of impatience.

"I just find it interesting that you would know anything about seduction and romance," Kevin answered honestly.

"I do my research," Sherlock answered slightly offended.

Kevin shook his head and sighed. "That's your problem mate; you call it_ research…_" he said. "Romancing a woman or man for that matter has nothing to do with research. It comes from inside of you…your heart, your mind and body…your soul. You have to feel it, you know what I mean?"

Sherlock looked at him with an unreadable expression until Kevin's face lit up into a large grin. "Bloody hell, are you a virgin?" he asked Sherlock with a positively gleeful tone.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Sherlock bit out with a hard expression.

Kevin threw his head back and burst into a fit of giggles, much to Sherlock's modification. "Not even once?" he managed to ask Sherlock after he was able to calm down a bit.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "If you must know, I have had two sexual partners. Once in high school and once at University," he answered.

Kevin wiped his eyes and nodded. "Okay, well that's something. So you had a relationship with two women, that's better than nothing."

"It wasn't a relationship," Sherlock corrected. "I had sex…twice to be exact and that is all."

Kevin stared at him flabbergasted. "So you are telling me that you have only had sex twice in your entire life?" He shook his head. "How can you stand it mate? What are you, like thirty five? How do you_ not_ have sex? I'd go insane."

"I do not need to indulge myself in the pleasures of the flesh to get enjoyment out of life," came the angry response.

A rueful smile spread across Kevin's lips as he raked a hand through his blonde locks. "Alright mate, don't get your nose bent out of position," he said. "So why did you have sex those two times?"

Sherlock shrugged. "Everyone else was doing it. I wanted to see what it felt like, it was purely a scientific endeavor," he said.

"I see…and did you enjoy it?" Kevin asked.

"As a matter of fact," Sherlock said pausing as a mischievous smile spread across his face. "I rather did like it. Though I think I would have enjoyed it more had I not been a virgin and know what I was doing. I did not last long, naturally," he said.

Kevin bit back a smile. "Of course, naturally. All blokes have that problem the first few times. Takes a bit getting used to, reigning in all that lust and excitement; it just feels so damn good."

Sherlock nodded in agreement. "And I suppose if the girl had not been a virgin, it would have been better also," he said.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought straight guys liked virgins…cause of the tightness and all that," he said.

Sherlock nodded. "Yes she was rather snug around me…but when she started to cry, I found that off putting," he said.

"Why did she cry?" Kevin asked.

"Because it hurt her, you twit, she was a virgin," Sherlock snapped. "And I of course, being a randy teenager, I didn't much care about her feelings at the time. I just wanted to…"

"Get off?" Kevin provided.

"Yes thank you Kevin," Sherlock bit out glaring at him.

"Well that stinks for her…she didn't think it felt good at all?" he asked.

"Once the initial discomfort passed, yes…" Sherlock's eyes became wistful as he remembered. "I did find it most gratifying when she screamed my name."

"I bet it was for an arrogant wanker like you," Kevin said grinning at the scowl that had just appeared on Sherlock's face. "And the second time? Was that for research?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, at the advice of my blasted brother, I went to a social function at the school. It was as dreadful as I thought it would be with all the mindless chatter and incessant giggling. The only way that I could possibly endure the entire evening was to partake in some refreshment…"

"You got plastered…" Kevin said, interrupting.

"Yes…" Sherlock agreed. "I got completely in my cups and ended up spending the night with a rather adventurous young woman."

"Adventurous, really?" Kevin pried. "How adventurous? What did she do to you?"

Sherlock frowned. "I don't see how that's…

Kevin interrupted him. "What? Any of my business? You've already told me that you knobbed them," he said. "Why not tell me everything?"

"I'd rather not talk anymore about it if you don't mind," Sherlock sniffed.

"Why? What happened? Couldn't get it up or something?" Kevin pressed knowing that would provoke Sherlock.

"Of course I bloody well got it up, several times, thank you very much!" he snapped.

Kevin held up his hands and laughed. "Sorry mate, I was just asking. So, did you get a taste?"

Sherlock blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Kevin sighed. "Did. You. Get. A. Taste?" he asked. Sherlock could feel his cheeks warming. "Come on mate, tell me. I've heard so many straight men say that there is nothing like the taste of a woman. So, how did she taste?" Kevin asked.

"Why don't you sample for yourself?" Sherlock asked.

Kevin's grin widened even more. "See that's the funny thing. I'm just messing with you, to see how much you'd be willing to tell me. And I find it absolutely bloody brilliant that here I am, a gay man, a man who loves the cock more than I can put into words…has had more women that you, a straight man," he said laughing again. "Oh my God, you should see your face right now," he said cackling. "Yes I've tasted a woman before, not bad, just my thing."

A puzzled look came over Sherlock's face as he stared at Kevin. "I don't understand…if you _love cock_ as you so crudely put it," he said. "Then why on Earth would you be with a woman?"

Kevin shrugged. "It's not easy being a gay boy in high school, especially when you play a sport. I had an image to maintain and like most gay people, we are sometimes afraid to accept who we are at first. We are scared of how it will be received. I was terrified to admit that I was gay when I was younger and especially to my parents and friends. Turns out I was worried for nothing. I was lucky enough to have people who loved and supported me no matter what," he said smiling.

Sherlock regarded him in silence for a few moments before a slow smile slid across his face. "You know what? You're not too terribly annoying Kevin. I actually find you…quite tolerable," he said.

Kevin snorted. "Thanks, I think," he said. "And you're not the pretentious bastard that I thought you'd be." Kevin said sighing. "So, back to business. You're the genius, how are we going to get the ones we love to corporate?"

Sherlock leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I stand by what I said earlier, you are going to seduce Tom and help him to accept himself," he said.

Kevin frowned. "How in the hell do you suggest that I do that when he won't even talk to me?" he asked.

"I can help with that," Mary said coming into the flat. "Sorry, I was listening by the door," she said honestly and without a bit of guilt on her face for doing so. She walked over to the couch and wiggled herself onto the cushion beside the stunned and unmoving Kevin. "Do you mind shifting a bit?" she asked.

Kevin scooted over and looked at her. "Who the bloody hell are you?" he asked.

"I'm the one who's going to make sure that your seduction of Tom comes off without a hitch," she said.

"And why would I need your help with that?" he asked

"Because you both are running out of time," she said looking from one to the other. "I just got a call from Molly. She's moved the date of her wedding up."

"To when," Sherlock asked in a panicked voice.

Mary bit her lip and sighed. "Promise you won't pass a kidney stone, Sherlock," she said.

"When?" he snapped.

"Tomorrow, she and Tom are going to have a civil service and then she's gone for the next three weeks on her honeymoon," she said.

"WHAT!?" Both Sherlock and Kevin roared at the same time as they jumped from their seats. Sherlock turned and glared at him. "This is your entire bloody fault," he spat at Kevin.

"My fault?" Kevin said incredulously. "How in the hell is it my fault? She's only with Tom to begin with because of you! If it's anyone's fault, it's yours…you…you…cold, sterile, callous, tosser!"

"Both of you shut up," Mary snapped. "This isn't solving anything."

"Why is she doing this?" Sherlock asked. "She seemed almost uncertain as of late."

"I think Tom is pushing her for it. She didn't sound to me as if this is what she really wanted. Molly has always wanted a traditional wedding…she wants the fairy tale, not a civil service," Mary said. "But she said that Tom really wants to go ahead and get married."

"But…it's not all about what he bloody well wants," Sherlock snapped.

Mary nodded. "I know, but you know how impressionable Molly can be…she wants to make him happy. She loves him and she feels he is having a hard time right now. She thought this might help him, help them both to begin again and go on with their lives."

Kevin's eyes darted rapidly between the two of them. "But…but…but…he can't…she can't…" he said as his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm taking Molly out tonight for a girl's night…sort of her last hooray as a single woman. You have tonight to change Tom's mind," Mary said.

* * *

Kevin waited until he saw Mary dragging Molly out the door before he approached the patio. He swallowed hard, took several calming breaths and knocked on the door. A minute later, Tom answered it with a smile on his face, obviously expecting the Molly to have noticed that she had forgotten her keys. He dangled them in the air. "I knew you'd come back Molls, you…."he stopped speaking when he saw Kevin. "What are you doing here Kevin?"

"Tom please, we've been friends for so long. Don't let it end like this," Kevin pleaded.

Tom looked down. "I don't want to lose our friendship either," he said softly. "But you have to accept Molly."

Kevin nodded quickly. "Okay, okay. Can I come in? Word is through the grape vine that you two will marry tomorrow. I came over to celebrate with you. Maybe cook you your favorite meal, have some wine, and reminisce?"

Tom smiled, genuinely pleased with the offer. "That sounds lovely Kevin, please come in. Molls won't be back for several hours if she comes back at all tonight," he said laughing. He turned before he could see the lecherous grin that Kevin gave him as he walked in and closed the door.

* * *

It was close to midnight when Mary brought Molly back to Baker Street. Molly was blindfolded and had no idea where she was as Mary slowly led her up the steps, helping her not to fall. Molly's foot caught on a step and she fell forward, pulling Mary down with her. Both women burst into giggles as they were both in a drunken state from their girl's night.

Mary put her hands to her mouth when she saw John and Sherlock come into the hall onto the upstairs landing. John raised an eyebrow at her and she burst into another round of giggles.

Sherlock sighed. "Can you make it up the stairs or do you need assistance?" he asked dryly.

Molly looked up at him and try as she might, she could not stop from giggling again at the expression that he gave her. Molly's fit of giggles triggered another from Mary.

"Look at his cheekbones Mary," Molly said laughing. "They look very serious don't…_hiccup_…they?"

Mary nodded. "I was afraid you would cut your hand when you slapped him in the lab that day," she said. "Bloody gorgeous that was."

Molly peered closely at her and then looked back at Sherlock before bursting into peals of laughter again. Sherlock let out an inpatient huff and strode down the steps. He bent over, scooping Molly off the steps and into his arms.

"He's carrying me bridal style Mary…" Molly managed to get out in a slurred voice. "Isn't that sweet."

Mary giggled. "I think he wants to toss you on the bed and have his way with you," she said.

John and Sherlock froze, staring at one another. Molly cocked her head and looked at Sherlock before throwing her head back and laughing. She looked over his shoulder, using her arms to pull her up so she could see Mary better. "He…he wants to have sex with me…but he's not gonna…all this…," she said waving her hand over her body. "Is for Kevin…" she gasped and slammed her hand over her mouth laughing. "I mean John…."

Mary burst out laughing again. Molly shook her head, "I mean…" she paused and looked at Sherlock with wide eyes. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Tom, Molly, his name is Tom," Sherlock said exasperated, as he carried her into the flat. John followed shortly after with Mary in his arms.

"That must have been one hell of a girl's night," Greg said from the sofa. "You both sound like a bunch of cackling school girls."

Molly pouted when she saw Greg. "Hey…no boys allowed. This is a _hiccup_ girl's night…" she said in a slurred voice.

Greg laughed. "You better pour them both onto the couch and give them some coffee to sober them up," he said. He stood and made room for Sherlock to put Molly down.

John looked disapprovingly down at his wife in his arms. "You were supposed to keep her busy, not get her bloody hammered."

Mary scowled and pointed at him. "Listen here mister…I kept her away from Kevin…"

"It's Tom, Mary," John corrected impatiently.

"Whatever…who bloody cares?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air. "She's supposed to be with Sherlock…" she paused and looked at Sherlock. "Hey what's your name?"

Sherlock groaned and walked into the kitchen. Mary watched him go and frowned. "What the devil is wrong with him?" she asked with slurred words. "This is 'posed to be a party," she said.

John sat her beside Molly and shook his head. "Just sit there and don't move," he snapped.

"Hey, you…you can't…you can't talk to me like that…I'll tell my husband," she said, shaking her finger at him.

"I am your husband, Mary, it's me John," he said in exasperation.

She leaned back and eyed him up and down. "Good God, your short…" she said, looking at Molly. "Was he always that short?"

Greg bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, while Molly burst into a fit of giggles. Mary looked at her with a frown before becoming tickled herself.

"Maybe you should separate them while you sober them up," Greg suggested, trying to hide his amusement.

John nodded and lifted Mary from the couch again. "Good idea," he agreed.

"Molly…Molly…Molly…." Mary began calling. "Molly look…Molly…look…"

Molly pushed herself upright on the couch, as she had begun to lean, and peered at Mary and John, trying to focus her eyes. Sherlock came back into the living room with a tray of coffee.

"What Mary?" Molly asked. "What…what…what…what d'you want?"

"He's like my own little hobbit…" Mary said, before bursting into peals of laughter.

Molly stared hard at John before following after Mary in laughter. "Oh My God…" Molly said, wiping at her eyes. "Do you have hairy feet Tom," she asked.

"MY NAME IS JOHN!" He shouted in frustration as he carried Mary from the room.

Molly stared after him with a puzzled expression. "Who was that guy?" she asked Sherlock.

Greg's bark of laughter could be contained no more. "Oh yeah, this is going to be one hell of a night."

* * *

After enjoying an Italian dinner that Kevin prepared, both men had moved to the couch to look at some old photo albums of Tom's. "Look at my hair…" Kevin said laughing. "I look dreadful."

Tom laughed softly. "Look at me; I look like a bloody ferret."

Kevin laughed and looked at Tom's empty wine glass. "More wine?" he asked.

Tom looked at his glass and nodded. "Yes please."

Kevin stood up from the couch and went to the table, grabbing the wine. While he was up, he dimmed the lights and went to the CD player on the end table. "How about some music?"

Tom nodded. "Sounds good," he said smiling down at the photos.

Kevin quickly skimmed Tom and Molly's cd's locating one of his own personal favorite pieces. He popped in Claire De Lune and went back to the couch, refilling Tom's glass with wine.

Kevin watched Tom as he looked through the album, laughing and talking about each photo, remembering their school days. Slowly, Kevin reached out and brushed a lock of hair from Tom's forehead that had fallen loose.

Tom looked up at Kevin sharply. He swallowed hard when he saw the intense look on Kevin's face. "Kevin…" Tom said softly and with uncertainty.

Kevin cupped his cheek. "Shh Tom, it's just us here. You don't need to be afraid or pretend," he whispered.

Tom put his hand over Kevin's. "I can't…" he whispered back.

Kevin smiled gently and scooted closer to him. "Don't be afraid Tom; just give into what you want. I know it's scary at first…it's risky and frightening…but it's also freeing and so beautiful. You'll finally be at peace and truly happy…"he said, leaning his head towards Tom.

"I can't…" Tom repeated with wide, frightened eyes.

Kevin's fingers moved from Tom's cheek to the back of his neck. He held him firmly and gently. His mouth hovered just over Tom's. "It's alright Tom…you're safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you," he whispered above his lips. "I love you. I have always loved you." He pressed his lips against Tom's tentatively at first.

When Tom didn't pull back, Kevin flicked his tongue over Tom's bottom lip. Tom moaned and melted into Kevin. Kevin pressed Tom back against the sofa and deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Tom's mouth and swirling his tongue around him.

Tom's palms flattened against Kevin's chest and he pushed him back. "I can't do this…I can't betray Molly," he said.

"Molly loves Sherlock, Tom," Kevin said gently, stroking his cheek. "She has always loved him and he adores her, worships the ground she walks on. They belong together, just as we belong together. Tom please, I know in my heart that you feel as I do, you're just scared."

Tom looked down and swallowed hard. "I am afraid…" he said barely above a whisper. He looked back at Kevin with tears in his eyes. "What will my mother say?"

Kevin wiped the tear that spilled down Tom's cheek with his thumb as he cupped his face tenderly. He leaned in and kissed Tom again. "I don't know, but we will tell her together. I will be with you every step of the way because I love you with all of my heart. And you know what? I bet your mother will love you just as much as she always has," he said.

Tom struggled not to cry, but he could contain his tears no longer. All of the years of lying to himself and others, all of the frustration, fear, and loneliness came pouring out of him. Kevin pulled Tom into his arms and held him as he cried.

* * *

**We are coming to the end folks, only one or two more after this:)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Hugs!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are the BEST! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I wish I could hug you all!**

**We're coming to the end folks...very soon :)**

* * *

_**Sherlock and Molly**_

Molly awoke with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to gently break them in to the light that was shining through the large paned window.

"I see you're awake," Sherlock said a little louder than he normally would. He smirked when she winced.

"Not so loud…please…" she said with a gravelly voice. He walked over to the sofa, picked her legs up, and plopped down. Rumbling her made her head feel a bit sick and she put her hand to her mouth quickly. He laid her legs over his lap.

"Do you need a bucket?" he asked smirking, not lowering his voice one bit.

"I hate you…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"That is illogical," he remarked dryly. "As I am not the one who took you out to get _tanked_, as the Americans call it."

"Sherlock please be still, you're making me nauseas," she pleaded with her eyes still closed.

He grinned. "Alright, I'm sorry," he said taking the volume of his voice down a notch. "I'll take pity upon you."

"Thanks," she said. She had just started to lay back against the sofa when her eyes snapped open and she shot upright, a little too quickly, which caused her body, with the exception of her legs, to tumble to the floor. "Oh my God…what time is it?" she asked frantically trying to right herself and pull her legs free from Sherlock's grip. "It's my wedding day!" she shouted before stilling completely. Her eyes opened wider and she paled considerably. "Oh God…it's my wedding day," she whispered before kicking at Sherlock and loosening herself from his grip. She jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, nearly knocking John down as he was coming into the living room.

"Molly, are you alright?" John asked just as he heard her wretch violently. "Okay…apparently not. Hangovers are the worst."

"She's not vomiting because she's hung over, she's vomiting because of the realization that today is her wedding day has just hit her," Sherlock said. "And she knows that it will be the biggest mistake of her life."

John flinched when Molly vomited again, making the most horrible sound that he had heard in a long time. He shook his head. "I had to hug the porcelain throne when I married Mary," he said.

"Yes, but you were actually sick from being hung over, not nerves," Sherlock said as he walked past him and into the bathroom.

"I'm fine Sherlock…"Molly said miserably and humiliated that she was getting sick in his flat. He knelt down beside her and gathered her hair just in time for a particularly nasty heave, followed by more vomiting. Finally, after she had vomited until there was nothing left, she reached up and flushed the toilet. She sat back against the wall, resting her head on it. Sherlock stood and wet a wash cloth, handing it to her as he sat back down.

"Are you better now?" he asked gently.

She looked at him with tears welling in her eyes. "I don't think I can do this Sherlock…I…this is so fast. We we're supposed to get married next fall in a church…I wanted to be surrounded by my family and friends. I wanted to wear a gorgeous white dress and have everyone fawning over how beautiful I was…I…" she buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"You can still have all that Molly, but not with Tom," he said softly. "You could have it with me."

Molly's head whipped up and she parted her fingers, peering at him. "Sherlock please…" she said. "Not now…don't do this now. It's been so great between us the past few weeks. You've been so considerate and kind…you've tried so hard and I appreciate it so much. I have felt like for the first time in the years that we've known each other, that you've been listening to me…really listening. And that you really see me and are trying to understand me." She lowered her hands and looked at him. "You've been so nice to Tom…even when I knew it was hard for you, that you don't like him…So…don't ruin it now by saying things that you don't mean because you think I want to hear them."

"Molly I know that you don't trust me sometimes…but know this…I mean what I am saying to you at this moment. You could have that with me…" he said. "We could have it together. I would gladly give you the wedding that you have always dreamed of; if you were to promise that it would be me standing beside you at the altar, pledging ourselves to one another." He smiled. "And you're wrong, I do like Tom. I didn't at first, but that was because I was jealous of him. I felt threatened by him. He took you away from me and I…hated him for that. But after I spent some time with him…he is one of the least irritating people that I have ever met."

She laughed. "Oh Sherlock…least irritating…how you word things," she said laughing harder, wiping the tears from her eyes. She sighed and placed her hand over his. She looked at him with much affection. "I appreciate what you are trying to do Sherlock, but you don't have to pretend. In fact, it's more painful when you do. I understand that you don't want to have to share my attention with Tom. You're afraid that Tom will slowly take me away and then you won't have me at the lab anymore. You're afraid that our working relationship will change and you hate change. But just because I am someone else's wife doesn't mean that I won't be there to help you any time you need…"

"Stop talking," he said interrupting her.

She blinked and leaned back. "Please don't say something hateful…"she said softly. "Not now…I don't think I could take it…"

He reached over and pulled her into his arms. She was startled by this and tried to squirm away from him. He pulled her flush onto his lap. "I am not going to say anything hateful," he said holding her close. "I told you to stop talking simply because you have no idea what you are talking about." He kissed her temple. "I not only don't want to share you with Tom, I don't want to share you with anyone. I want you for myself because I have come to the conclusion that I love and it is ridiculous for me to keep fighting it, because my heart must have what it wants…and it wants you."

She stared at him with her lips slighted parted with a dumbfounded look on her face.

He sighed. "I know…I have royally messed this up. I should have listened to John and just…

"Yes you should have listened to me," John said from the hallway.

"Are you bloody listening at the door?" Sherlock snapped.

"Yes, we are, now shut up and continue," Mary said.

Sherlock glared at the door, but continued, ignoring how his face began to flush at the thought of an audience. "I…"he cleared his throat. "I just…I thought in my arrogance that I could do this on my own…that I could woo you myself without really having a clue as to how to go about it. The things I said to you…the night in the lab…I am so sorry Molly. I am ashamed of myself; I was trying to hurt you."

"Why?" she asked softly.

Sherlock knitted his brows together. "Because you were supposed to wait for me," he said. "When I was in Serbia…I…"he banged his head on the wall. "Oh God John, I can't do this…"

"Yes you can," John said from the hallway. "Just take a deep breath, look into the face of the woman that you love, and for once in your life, open your bloody mouth and tell her how you feel."

"Just do it quickly," Mary added, trying to be helpful. "Like a band aide, Sherlock, just rip it off."

Sherlock nodded and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes, thinking it would help him to not feel so vulnerable. "When I was in Serbia, I thought I would die there, that I would never get out of that wretched hole and see the people that I cared about again. I kept seeing your face Molly; it gave me hope when there was none. When I would lie on that cold, disgusting floor, shivering from cold and starving…I could hear your voice in my mind…I would go to you…in my mind palace. I would stay with you in your room for hours Molly. Sometimes you would read to me. Other times you would sing to me. Sometimes we would work on experiments together. I would take you to other rooms in my mind palace and show you my inner most thoughts. I would show you things about myself that I never, ever would have the courage to do for fear you would reject me. In my mind palace, you would love me and accept m, no matter what and I was safe with you there. Safe from starvation, from abuse, from pain, and from despair."

He flinched when he felt her small hand cup his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw her face looking up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears and with such tenderness and love…it nearly took his breath away. His own eyes filled with unshed tears. "You kept me sane Molly…you gave my brother time to come for me and get me out. If it hadn't of been for you and your love for me…the strength and hope that you gave me, I would be dead."

"Oh Sherlock…"she whispered.

"And when the guard was whipping me and beating me…I would close my eyes and pretend that it was your soft, delicate hands moving over my skin instead of his rough, calloused fists that brought nothing but pain. When I would feel the flesh tear under the crack of the whip, I could feel your there with me. You would hum to me so softly and tenderly. I could feel your delicate little fingers moving over the torn flesh as you tended to me," he said.

She shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because I couldn't…"he said. "I was afraid to…I was terrified to open myself to you in that way. When I got home, I thought I could have you, just as I always have…that nothing would have to change. That I could love you from afar, where I was safe and I'd never have to take the risk…but then you were with Tom. And I was so angry because you had said that you had moved on…_that we could be friends_…that you would always care for me, but things were different now."

He sighed and raked his hand through his dark curls. "And then when I saw him…it galled me Molly," he admitted. "He…he was nothing but a different version of me. And I thought, you can't be over me if you are with him. So I got angry…I felt like if you weren't over me…if you were with another me, then why couldn't you just be with me. So that night in the lab…I just…I wanted to cut you to pieces. I wanted you to feel the pain that I felt."

"Now you understand how I have felt all these years Sherlock," she said, still cupping his face. "My heart has been broken into a thousand pieces over and over again…all I ever wanted was for you to look at me and see me…really see me, even just once…"

"I have always seen you Molly," he said. "I am just a master at hiding it…I didn't want you to know because I was not ready to admit it to myself."

She sniffed, wiping her nose and eyes with the back of her hand. "And the restaurant Sherlock, what was that?" she asked.

"Yes Sherlock, what was that?" Mary asked. "Go ahead and tell Molly about your research…"she said with a stuffy sounding voice, as she had been crying right along with Molly.

Molly looked at him quizzically. "What research?"

He swallowed hard and grimaced. "Bloody hell…"he whispered.

"Either you tell her or I will," John said snickering through the door.

"Oh alright, shut up!" Sherlock snapped. He turned back to Molly. "I did some research into the mind of the female…"

Molly but her lip. "And where did this research come from?"

He grimaced again and blushed an even lovelier shade of crimson. "Woman's Day magazine, Vogue, Self magazine…and a few choice romance novels…"

Try as she might, she could not stop her bark of laughter, followed by a ferocious fit of giggles, which apparently were contagious, because Mary began giggling as well.

"Isn't that adorable Molls?" Mary asked. "He's bloody adorable…oh my God; I could just eat him up."

Molly nodded. "I know…so precious…so, so, cute!" she agreed heartily.

Sherlock glared at her under his curls and cleared his throat. "Are you both finished?" He bit out through clenched teeth.

"Oh lighten up Sherlock," John said. "You can't help it if you're adorable," he said causing another round of laughs and giggles at Sherlock's expense from the women.

"Alright, alright," Sherlock snapped. "It's all so hilarious and amusing…but can we move on now please?"

Molly took in a few steadying breaths as her body shook every few moments when another giggle would escape. Finally, she calmed herself. "So…what exactly were you hoping would happen at the restaurant being a jackass like you were?"

"I had it all planned out," Sherlock said defensively. "You just did not corporate," he sniffed haughtily.

Molly's eyes widened. "How was I supposed to cooperate with you insulting my body?" she asked.

"You were supposed to get angry and attempt to slap me. Then I would of course stop you from doing so by grabbing your wrist. Then I would grab you into my arms and snog you senseless. Then all would be forgotten and forgiven. Then you would have gotten rid of Tom and be mine, as you are supposed to be."

"Isn't that adorable Molls?" Mary asked through the door. "He actually believed that would work."

Molly looked at Sherlock, smiling at him with such affection. "Oh my sweet, naive man…."she said. "Sherlock…romance novels are just works of fiction…they aren't real."

"I know that," he sniffed, turning his blushing face from her. "I just…I thought since women seem to enjoy such drivel that maybe it would work. You were supposed to understand what was happening."

She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face towards hers.

He frowned and placed his hand over hers. "You weren't supposed to get hurt Molly," he said ashamed of himself. "I am…forgive me…I'm such an idiot."

More tears filled her eyes. "Yes, you are, but you're _my_ idiot," she said warmly, pressing her forehead to his. She leaned away when he tried to kiss her. His face feel and a look of hurt flashed within his eyes.

"You don't want me to kiss you," he said softly.

"Sherlock, I just vomited the contents of my stomach into your toilet, I don't think you want to kiss me right now," she said stroking his cheek. "Let me borrow a toothbrush and I'll let you snog me senseless."

A huge grin broke across his handsome face. He pulled her tightly against him and squeezed the air from her lungs and he hugged her tightly. He released her when she gasped for air and held her at arm's length. "I'll just go get you a tooth brush," he said grinning mischievously.

Sherlock stood and pulled Molly to her feet and opened the door. When he did, Mary looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "That was just beautiful Sherlock…just so beautiful," she said throwing her arms around him.

Sherlock returned the hug and awkwardly patted her on the back. He stepped away from her and went to his pantry. Mary rushed into the bathroom and sat down beside Molly. Both women put their arms around one another and cried happily.

Suddenly Molly's face grew serious and she grabbed Mary by the arms. "Tom…oh shit…what about Tom?" she asked in a panicked voice. "What time is it?"

John looked at his watch. "It's 1:30," he said.

"Oh my God," Molly squeaked standing, pulling Mary up with her. "I'm supposed to be there in an hour." She looked frantically at Mary. "What do I do?" she asked waving her hands in the air.

"Don't panic Molly," Mary said. "We'll just go and tell Tom what has happened and it'll be okay," she said pulling Molly into her arms. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

Sherlock returned and held the toothbrush out to Molly. "Actually we won't need to go to the court house," he said.

She took the tooth brush. "Why not? I'm sure he's probably already on his way," Molly said.

"Doubtful," Sherlock said calmly. "I don't imagine he's even left the flat yet. In fact, I don't imagine that he and Kevin have even gotten out of bed yet."

* * *

**Up next: Tom and Kevin...**

**Only one more to go...YAY!**

**Hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews! You guys rock! **

**Warnings: Mild slash, no sex**

* * *

Tom wasn't sure how he and Kevin ended up in his bedroom, but at the moment he did not care. He was too caught up in the feel of Kevin against him. Kevin pressed Tom into the mattress, kissing his jaw line as he did so. Kevin moved his kisses to Tom's lips, deepening the kiss. Tom moaned in his mouth as he ran his hands along Kevin's chest.

Kevin pulled back and began to unbutton Tom's shirt, leaving a trail of kisses along his chest as he did so. Tom could feel Kevin's hardness pressing into his stomach and he was sure that Kevin could feel his pressing into his thigh.

Kevin pulled Tom up and pulled the shirt from his body tossing it aside. He pressed Tom back against the mattress placing kisses along his collarbone. Slowly, Kevin unfastened Tom's trousers. Tom lifted his hips so that Kevin could slide them down. He scooted down the mattress, pulling the trousers from Tom's body and tossing them onto the floor. He stood then and removed his own shirt and trousers before toeing of his socks. He climbed back onto the bed and straddled Tom.

Kevin wet his lips and leaned in for another kiss, flicking his tongue along Tom's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. Tom pulled Kevin down against him and held him as they kissed.

Kevin moved his hand slowly down Tom's stomach when he was stopped by Tom grasping his wrist.

"Wait…" Tom said breathlessly. "I've never been with a man…I…I just…" he paused, uncertain how he should continue. Kevin smiled gently and kissed him on his lips.

"We don't have to do anything until you're ready Tom," Kevin said. "I want you to feel comfortable and at ease with me. We can just lie here together. I'd be happy just holding you in my arms."

Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Kevin, pulling him down on top of him. "Thank you for understanding," he said. Kevin kissed him again and rolled of him, lying on his side, and pulling Tom back against him, holding him.

"Good night Kevin," Tom whispered.

"Good night Tom," Kevin responded, kissing him on the back of his neck. "I love you."

* * *

Tom awoke the next morning feeling deliciously warm. He stretched lazily and blinked his eyes, letting them get used to the sunlight streaming in from under the curtain. He rolled onto his back and looked at Kevin, who was still asleep. Tom smiled and brushed a stray curl from Kevin's face, leaning in to kiss him gently.

Kevin stirred when he felt Tom's lips against his. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning," he said with a gravelly voice.

Tom kissed him again in greeting. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Kevin nodded. "This is the best sleep I've had in a long time…how could it not be with you in my arms," he said, reaching out to cup Tom's cheek.

Tom closed his eyes and pressed his face into Kevin's hand before his eyes popped open. "Oh bloody hell," Tom whispered horrified. "Molly! Today is my wedding day! Oh God…I forgot!" he shouted, tossing the duvet away and jumping from the bed.

Kevin sat up and smiled. "Tom…calm down…I'm sure she's fine," he said.

"How can you say she's fine," he asked, stumbling over his own two feet as he grabbed for his trousers. "She's probably already there and …"

"I doubt that," Kevin said. "I imagine that Sherlock is taking care of her right now."  
Tom's head whipped around and he looked at Kevin. "What do you mean Sherlock is taking care of her?" he asked.

Kevin swallowed hard and bit his lip, hoping that what he was about to say did not make Tom angry. "You know when Mary took Molly out last night for a girl's night?"

Tom nodded as he managed to pull his trousers all the way up and fastened them. "Yes, sort of a last hooray for being single."

Kevin nodded. "Yes well, she was not supposed to bring Molly home. In fact, Mary was supposed to take her to Baker Street, where there would be another party waiting for her to celebrate her upcoming marriage," he said.

"Well that's lovely," Tom said smiling.

Kevin laughed nervously. "Yes well, that was not the only reason why…it was more or less a reason to keep you and Molly apart, to give me time to come and tell you how I feel. To convince you and make you see that marrying Molly was a huge mistake…and as I have said before, an injustice to the both of you," he said sitting up and climbing out of the bed. He approached Tom and took hold of his hands. "Please don't be angry…try to understand. Sherlock and I were desperate. We couldn't stand by and do nothing while the two people that we loved more than anything made a huge mistake…"

Tom sighed. "I'm not angry. I'm so grateful that you didn't give up on me. I'm even grateful to Sherlock I suppose for seeing the truth before I did and wanting to help," he said. "But Molly…I do love her Kevin. She's so good and kind. I think she's always known…a small part of her has even before I did and she was willing to marry me anyways. She's always accepted me…always," he said.

"Sherlock loves her Tom," Kevin said. "She'll be okay."

Tom pulled away from him. "But Sherlock is a bloody coward," he said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Do you have any idea how badly he's hurt her in the past. You say he's going to take care of her, but how can this be when he doesn't even have the courage to tell her how he feels?"

"I know that he felt the same desperation that I felt, Tom, why do you think he's been such an ass as of late, even more so than usual from what I understand," Kevin said. "He was scared and didn't want to lose her, so he went about it in all the most ridiculous and absurd ways. But Mary, John, and I…yes, even me…have set him straight Tom. He knows what he has to do now if he wants her in his life and I would be willing to bet anything right now that she is in his arms," he said. "You don't have to worry about her, really you don't. He worships her Tom…he's not going to let her go again."

"I want to talk to her…" Tom said. "I need to make sure that she understands what she means to me and that I never wanted to hurt her. I have to know that he is going to take care of her."

* * *

"What do you mean Tom is in Kevin's arms right now?" Molly asked.

Mary cleared her throat. "Um…that was kind of my doing. When I asked you to a girl's night last night…the plan was to bring you here…to keep you away from Tom long enough for Kevin to talk to him," she said.

Molly stared back and forth between Sherlock and Mary. "So this was a ploy to get Tom and Kevin together?" she asked.

"Not a ploy Molly," Mary said. "Look, we just didn't want the two of you making a huge mistake. You would not have been happy with Tom because he could never love or desire you in the way that you would want and deserve. You and Tom both would grow to resent one another because neither of you would love the other the way that you should. Please…don't be angry."

A slow smile crossed over Molly's face. "I'm not angry Mary…I'm glad that you sent Kevin to talk to him. Tom is such a dear person and he's always so afraid of not being accepted. It's obvious that Kevin loves him…I'm glad, I really am," she said.

Mary smiled in relief and pulled Molly into a tight embrace. "We would never do anything to hurt you Molly, we love you and would see you happy," she whispered. "Sherlock does love you…he's just an idiot."

Molly giggled softly and pulled away from Mary, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Sherlock swallowed nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Molly…I meant everything that I said in the bathroom…" he said softly. "I love you…I think I always have and just didn't realize, not until Serbia. In the darkness there, when I felt you with me…I knew what I had been denying myself for the past five years and it broke my heart to think that I would never get the chance to tell you…to be with you or to hold you…all I thought about was getting out and getting back to you…that's what kept me going, getting back to you."

Molly closed the space between them. "Sherlock why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked, cupping his cheek. "Why would you wait so long and put us all through this?"

He looked down, pressing his face into her hand. "Because you had Tom…I came home and you had moved on. I never thought you would. I selfishly thought that you would always be there for me…that things would never change…I got angry and felt so lost when I saw that ring on your finger…I wanted to lash out, forgive me…please…" he said softly.

"I forgive you," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her. He responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly.

John swallowed down the lump in his throat and quickly wiped his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we cancel the service?" he asked.

Sherlock looked at him over Molly's shoulder and grinned sheepishly. "I might have already done that," he said.

Molly pulled away and looked up at him. "You cancelled my wedding?" she asked with an unreadable expression.

Sherlock swallowed hard. "Yes," he said with an inflection to his voice that sounded more like a question. "I did it yesterday right after Mary told me about it."

Molly shook her head and laughed. "Always so sure of yourself aren't you Sherlock," she said, pushing up on her toes to kiss his lips.

"I was a desperate man, Molly," he said, kissing her back. "I would've done anything to stop that wedding. You belong with me and from this moment on, I plan on never letting your forget that."

* * *

Tom paced nervously back and forth. "I hope she's not angry with me," he said looking at Kevin. "I more or less cheated on her."

Kevin laughed. "Yes and I'm sure she wasn't faithful either, so relax, Tom," he said looking out the window. "Besides, they're here."

Tom abruptly sat down on the couch and stared wide eyed at Kevin. A moment later, the front door opened and Molly walked in followed by Sherlock. Tom stood then and rubbed his sweaty palms on the side of his pants. "Molly…" he said breathlessly.

She smiled and came over to him. "Tom you look terrified," she said laughing softly. "Are you okay?"

Tom nodded, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "Are you?" he asked.

Before giving her a chance to answer, he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms in a bear hug. "Oh Molly…I'm so sorry…I never meant to hurt you or lead you on...I do love you. You're the best friend that I have ever had and I am so sorry…I just…I didn't know what to do or say and I really did think that I wanted to marry you and I just…"

"Tom," she gasped as his embrace continued to tighten as he spoke. "It's okay Tom, I'm not angry or upset."

He released her from his embrace, but held onto her arms. "You're not mad?" he asked hopefully.

She shook her head and cupped his face. "No I'm not. In fact, I am happy for you," she said. "I'm happy that you were finally able to accept who you are. I am happy that you embrace who you are and that you have found someone who loves you the way that you deserve. I'm just sorry that you and I were both so damaged that we couldn't see what was in front of us. I'm sorry that Kevin had to go through the pain he did. I'm just so glad that it's alright now."

Tom pulled her into his arms again. "Has he admitted it to you Molly," he asked softly. "Has Sherlock told you that he loves you and that he can't live without you?"

Molly laughed. "Yes, he has…he's told me that and so much more," she said. "I'm happy Tom, I really am. I'm going to be just fine, you and I both are."

"Tom, would it be too much trouble for you to give my pathologist back to me?" Sherlock asked dryly. "As I am sure that Kevin would like very much to have you back as well."

Tom and Molly laughed, but pulled away from one another. She moved to Sherlock and took his hand. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Tom moved to Kevin and sighed. "I suppose we had better cancel the wedding…I hope we won't be charged extra for doing it on such short notice," he said.

"I have already cancelled the wedding, Tom," Sherlock said smiling. "I did so yesterday the moment that I found out what the two of you were planning."

"Oh," Tom said. "Well thank goodness for that. I do hate to cause inconveniences for people."

Sherlock laughed. "Good Lord, you are nice and overly considerate of others," he said. "Do you not find that annoying Kevin?"

Kevin shrugged. "It can be at times," he admitted. "I often find myself becoming put out with him. There is such a thing as being too nice, his kindness is easily taken advantage of."

Sherlock nodded. "So is Molly's," he said. "I suppose it is a good thing that they have the two of us, then. We can protect them from the world and those who would take advantage of them."

"I'm not a bloody child Sherlock," Molly sniffed.

"No, but you have a large heart Molly," he said. "And there are those who would use that to their advantage. I am guilty of that myself…and I will ask forgiveness for it every day if I have too." Molly smiled up at him, pressing herself into him as he tightened his arms.

Kevin pulled Tom against him in an embrace and grinned. "Well the point is, no one need worry about inconveniences," Kevin said. "However, the wedding is not cancelled."

Sherlock looked at him sharply. "It most certainly is, I cancelled it myself."

Kevin's grin widened. "I know you did, but I called back the moment that you hung up and told them that there had been a mistake. There is indeed going to be a wedding…at least I hope so," he said turning Tom in his arms. "I love you Tom, I have loved you for years and I believe that you love me also. I want to spend my life with you. I want to protect you and cherish you. Will you let me? Will you marry me, Tom?"

Tom stared at him in shock for several moments with his mouth slightly agape. "You…you want to marry me?"

"Yes I do, more than anything," Kevin said. "I want to be your husband. I want to share your life and for you to share mine. I know it's sudden, but I also know how we feel about one another. Please say yes, Tom, be mine for always."

Tom could feel his eyes begin to sting with tears and he slowly nodded. "Yes…of course…I'll marry you," he whispered.

Kevin threw his arms around Tom and pulled him tightly against him, raining kisses all over his face.

Sherlock watched with a bemused expression. "I rather like this Kevin, he's a clever sort," he said appreciatively. Molly turned in Sherlock's arms and looked up at him. "And I like you Mister Holmes," she teased.

Sherlock's lip and brow quirked. "Do you indeed?" he asked. "Then allow me to show you just how much the feeling is mutual," he said crushing her lips with his.

* * *

**Only one more folks...thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Hugs and love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is it...the final chapter...Thanks to ALL of you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nice little soirée you're having here, Sherlock," Lestrade said with a mouth full of biscuits. "" I didn't think you had it in you to be sociable. It makes my heart proud to see you here like this."

"Shut up," Sherlock snapped. "And close your bloody mouth when you are chewing. You know good and well that I am enduring this agony for Molly."

"It's still nice of you to allow Tom and his parents here to meet Kevin," Lestrade remarked unperturbed by Sherlock's foul mood.

"Tom's parents are already acquainted with Kevin," Sherlock sniffed.

"Not as his boyfriend, fiancé' and lover, they are not," Lestrade said grinning. "I hope you know I only came in case there's trouble," he added, teasingly.

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh…how long does this need to go on?" Sherlock fumed. "Why the devil doesn't he just tell his parents what they already know?"

Lestrade turned and regarded him with a quirked brow. "You think his parents know?"

Sherlock turned the full force of his annoyed glare on Lestrade. "Of course they bloody well know," he snapped. "At least his mother does and I am sure that she has informed her husband of why they are truly here this evening."

"How do you know if his mother knows? Are you clairvoyant as well as a bloody genius now?" Lestrade asked. "No…never mind. I don't care how you know, just behave tonight Sherlock. I don't think Molly would appreciate it if you were rude, condescending, and hurtful."

"I have been on my best behavior tonight, thank you very much, Lestrade," Sherlock said dryly. "Run a long and play with Janine now, will you?"

Lestrade grinned widely with a wicked glint in his eye. "She hasn't exactly recuperated from this morning," he said.

Sherlock's face took on a disdainful expression. "Yes, thank you for that Lestrade," he bit out and moved away. Lestrade watched him go with a smile.

* * *

Tom stood nervously in between Molly and Kevin as they stood around his parents talking. "Mum…dad…"Tom began. "I have something that I need to tell you."

"Oh, what is it?" Marion, Tom's mother asked. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yea, mum," Tom said. "I just…I don't know how to tell you this. I'm not sure how you will take it." He looked at his parents miserably as tears filled his eyes. "And I'm afraid you won't love me anymore…"

"Oh Tom…" Marion said. "Nothing you could ever say would make us stop loving you."

"That's right, son," Joshua said. "Your mother and I love you unconditionally."

Molly took Tom's hand and squeezed it. "It's okay, Tom," she said softly.

"Mum…dad…"Tom began again. "I'm…Kevin and I are…Oh God…I can't do this…"

"Yes you can, "Molly said gently.

"What is it son?" Joshua asked. "We love you. You can tell us anything."

Tom nodded and swallowed hard. "Mum…dad…I'm gay…" he said softly. "I'm gay and Kevin and I…we love each other…"

"Oh Tom," Marion said, standing and pulling him into her arms... "We know dear, we have always known. Your father and I just hoped that you would realize it before it was too late."

Tom pulled back and stared at her in shock. "You…know…how long?" he whispered.

"We've known since you were a teenager," his father said. "We had hoped that you would come to grips with it and tell us. We had hoped that you would be comfortable enough and confident enough in our love for you to know that we would accept you and support you always."

Tom was overcome with emotion and found that he could not speak. All of his fear of being unloved and rejected had been for nothing. His parents loved him. They had known even before he had and still loved and accepted him. The enormity of this realization nearly made him crumple.

His father stood and embraced him, holding him as he cried. His mother wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him.

"Oh Tom," Marion said. "My sweet boy. You didn't have to afraid to tell us. We would accept you no matter what. We are proud of the man that you are and your inner strength."

"I have never been more proud to call you my son," Joshua said.

Tom sobbed openly, the relief and peace he felt forcing him to let go of the protective wall that he had kept around himself for so long. He cried for several minutes as his parents held him, speaking words of love and acceptance to him.

It was several moments before he was able to calm down enough to speak again. Kevin and Molly stood beside one another with tears in their eyes, holding on to one another. Finally Tom pulled away from his parents. His father handed him his handkerchief and Tom blew his nose.

"Kevin and I are getting married," Tom said stuffily, wiping his eyes.

"That's wonderful news," Marion exclaimed. "Kevin is such a wonderful boy," she added, turning and holding her hand out to Kevin. He took her hand and kissed it. "You will be a welcome addition to our family."

"Thank you, Marion," Kevin said softly.

"Has there been a date set," she asked.

"We we're waiting until I…"Tom faltered and grinned. "Came out of the closet."

"Well you're out, my boy, finally," Joshua said. "So when can we expect the happy occasion."

"As soon as possible," Kevin answered. "We already have the venue…in fact, we'll be married this coming Friday."

Marion clapped her hands together excitedly. "How wonderful!"

* * *

Molly stood quietly beside Sherlock watching Kevin and Tom with Tom's parents. Sherlock put his arm around her. "You are marvelous Molly," he whispered. "Truly magnificent."

She looked up at him. "Trying to butter me up for the bedroom, Mr. Holmes?" she teased.

Sherlock smirked smugly. "If I wanted you in bed, which by the way, I do," he said. "I would not have to use flattery Ms. Hooper," he took hold of her arms and turned her towards him. "All I'd have to do is nibble on that particularly sensitive spot on your neck," he whispered hotly in her ear.

She slid her hands up his chest. "Then why the compliments, Sherlock?" she asked against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her. "Because you are all the things that I could never be," he said, kissing her again. "Youre kind, patient, loving, forgiving, and warm, so very warm and I love you. I'm not sure that I would have handled all of this with the dignity and grace that you have shown."

Molly shrugged. "Tom deserves happiness and I am glad for him. And he deserves to be loved and accepted for who is and he has found that now," she said. "Besides, he was never for me. I've always known that. It's you Sherlock, it always has been. I'm just glad that now you see it."

"I think I always have," he said wrapping his arms around her. "I was just too afraid to see it. I didn't want my mind clouded with sentiment. I didn't think that I could be true to myself and allow myself to love you. I was wrong, so very wrong and I have wasted years that I could have had with you."

"We have each other now, Sherlock," she said, laying her head against his chest. "And that's all that matters."

He tightened his arms around her. "I don't deserve you," he said. "And I am so very sorry for the pain that I caused you with my cruel and foolish words. I didn't mean what I said with Janine…I didn't even see her Molly…I only saw you that day at John's wedding. You were so beautiful and it made me angry to see you on the arm of another man."

"It's all in the past, Sherlock," she said. "And I have forgiven you."

He kissed the top of her head and laid his cheek there. "And when I think of what I said to you in the lab all those weeks ago," he said. "I am so very sorry. I only said those things to hurt you because I was jealous. I lied when I said that no man could want you only for you….any man would want you and I knew that and it frightened me. I knew that someday and much better man than me would take you away from me and I…I felt afraid so I lashed out."

Molly cupped his face. "None of that matters now," she said. "I have forgiven you. Besides, you're an ass and I have accepted this just as I have accepted that you will do many other stupid things," she teased. "But I love you and I want you…all of you just the way you are."

His head descended and captured her lips. "I love you, Molly Hooper."

"Get a bloody room, will you?" Lestrade shouted from the other side of the room.

Sherlock turned and glared before his lips quirked. "As you wish," he said, shifting suddenly and scooping Molly into his arms. "John, you will attend to our guests won't you?" he asked. "Molly and I will be in your old room."

* * *

Six days later Tom and Kevin were married in a private ceremony with only family and a few friends present. As they left the court house to leave for their honeymoon, both Kevin and Tom stopped on the steps in front of Molly.

"Thank you," Kevin said, pulling her into his arms and nearly crushing her with his embrace. She giggled and gasped, managing to lift her arms high enough to pat his back as he held her.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Kindly do not snap my pathologist into please," he said with a droll expression.

"Sorry…" Kevin muttered, flushing and releasing her. "You've been wonderful, Molly. You were instrumental in mine and Tom's happiness."

She took his hands in hers. "I had help, you know," she said, looking at Sherlock.

Kevin and Sherlock stared at one another with a sour expression. "Thanks," Kevin mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sherlock asked, smirking.

Kevin huffed dramatically. "Oh bloody hell," he snapped. "I said thank you, you arrogant sot!"

"You're welcome, idiot," Sherlock responded.

"Ass…" Kevin muttered.

"Moron…" Sherlock responded.

"Bastard…" Kevin said, smirking.

Sherlock started to respond, but Molly slapped his hand. "Both of you hush," she fussed.

"He started it," Sherlock fumed.

"Sherlock, I am not going to tell you again," Molly said firmly. "You will behave! This is Kevin and Tom's day."

Kevin favored Sherlock with a smug grin. "That goes for you as well, Kevin," Molly snapped. "Behave!"

Both Kevin and Sherlock looked properly abashed and Molly smiled. "Good boys," she said proudly.

Tom laughed. "I think I might need to bring you along on the honeymoon to help me keep Kevin in line," he said.

"She will be otherwise engaged," Sherlock said with a lecherous expression on his face.

Tom matched his lecherous grin. "I am sure she will be," he said. "As I will be also." Tom pulled Molly into his arms and hugged her, kissing her cheeks. "Thank you, Molls," he said. "For being there for me, loving me and supporting me. I'm not sure that I would have had the courage to do this without you."

"You would have," she said. "You're stronger than you think."

"And so are you," he said, kissing her cheek again. "I love you and I'll see you when we get back."

"Count on it," she said." Sherlock and I would be happy to have you over for dinner."

"We would?" Sherlock asked, looking anything but happy.

Tom laughed and held his hand out to Sherlock. "Take care of her, Sherlock," he said. "She's special to all of us."

Sherlock's face softened. "I will take care of her," he said. "I will love, honor, and cherish her until the day I die."

Tom's lip quirked. "Now that sounds familiar," he said. "Are we to expect an upcoming fall wedding?"

Sherlock looked over at Molly who was now engaged with Kevin in conversation. "If she'll have me," he said softly.

"She'll have you," Tom said. "And you had better spend every day for the rest of your life showing her just exactly what she means to you."

"I plan on it, Tom," he said. "You need not concern yourself over that."

Tom nodded. "You're a good man Sherlock Holmes," he said. "Despite how you try your damndest to hide that from the world."

"Come on Tom," Kevin said interrupting them. "We'd better get to the airport."

Tom gave Molly once last hug before moving down the steps, embracing Mary and then shaking John's hand. He stopped and hugged both his parents before climbing into the car. Kevin hugged both of his parents, his sister, and brother goodbye and climbed in the car.

Everyone watched the car pull away from the curb, some with tears in their eyes, other's waving and laughing with happiness. Molly stared after them, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, while Sherlock's eyes were only on Molly, the woman that he loved so dearly.

He could feel the emotion forming a lump in his throat and the memory of a distant pain in his heart over what he could have lost had he not had the courage to finally tell her his heart. He knew he had so much to make up for. He had done so much to hurt her and even though she said she had forgiven him, it still broke his heart to know the anguish that he had caused her.

He put his hand in his pocket and fingered the little black box that held the ring. He felt the tears sting his eyes as the swell of the emotion within him forced its way out of his body and he gasped, shuddering. Someday soon he was going to make this woman his wife and they would spend the rest of their lives together, loving one another. He quickly wiped the tear that spilled from the corner of his eye.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" Molly asked concerned.

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Yes, I'm fine," he said. "I'm just thinking about how I am the most blessed man in the universe. I get to wake up every morning beside the woman that I love with every fiber of my being and I get to go to bed at night, close my eyes, and know that your sweet face is the last thing that I will see. I am thinking about the rest of my life Molly, and how much more precious it will be with you in it."

She lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. He pressed his face into her hand and sighed. "I love you, Molly. Thank you for giving me a chance to show you how much."

"And I love you, Sherlock," she said softly. "Thank you for having the courage to give us a chance."

Sherlock took her hands in his, interlocking their fingers. "Shall we return to Baker Street and begin the rest of our lives together?"

Molly bit her lip. "What did you have in mind?"

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Oh I think that I can come up with something…" he kissed her again. "Quite literally…"

**_Fini…_**

* * *

**_The end guys! Thanks so much for reading it ! A HUGE thanks to Orchids117, Rocking the RedHead, Freeway Girl, Hyde's Bride, Miz Joely, MorbidyDefault, and Glitterlove for their rock hard support for the finishing chapters. Your support and encouragement meant SO much to me!_**

**_To all of my other reviewers, followers, and readers, thank you all! I appreciate and love all of you! This has been so much fun, thank you for allowing me to share it with you!_**


End file.
